Salvation
by NekoVampirezaChibiGirl
Summary: Esa madrugada, la historia de su vida tuvo un cambio. Su destino se dio vuelta. Pero no logró eso sola. – Gracias – IOxIA (incesto).
1. Prólogo

**Ni Vocaloid, ni Utauloid, ni todo lo demás cuyo nombre siempre olvido me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Una pequeña niña sostenía las muñecas en sus manos, sonriente, mientras las movía y hacía los tonos de voz que le pertenecieran a cada una. Miró a su alrededor maravillada, esa nueva casa era verdaderamente bonita. Y el barrio era pacífico, no había casi riesgo de que algo pasara. La pequeña de ojos zafiros sonrió y comenzó a caminar, luego de dejar sus muñecas en el piso, hasta la pequeña cerca. Y, sigilosamente, abrió la puerta, la cual soltó un chillido leve. Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, deseando mentalmente que a su hermana mayor no se le ocurriera salir a buscarla en ese preciso instante, la abrió por completo y salió. No sucedería nada si se iba unos momentos, ¿verdad?

Caminando alegremente por la acera, la pequeña observa cada mínimo detalle de lo que hay a su alrededor. Casas grandes, de dos pisos, con jardines llenos de flores y algún que otro árbol. _¡Qué lindo barrio! _Pensó la niña casi rubia, sonriente. Una camioneta negra paró alado de ella en la calle, abriendo la puerta del lado donde se encontraba la pequeña. La mujer rubia sonrió, sin salir de la camioneta, y rio por lo bajo ante la mirada de extrañeza y curiosidad que tenía la pequeña de ojos zafiro.

-Linda, ¿quieres que te regale unas muñecas?- le dijo, haciendo que los ojos de la pequeña niña brillaran y asintiera efusivamente. La mujer de cabello dorado sonrió de lado. –Debes venir conmigo, ¿sí, pequeña?-

No iba a negarse a eso. Se acercó corriendo a la camioneta y la mujer de cabello rubio la subió sobre su falda. En ese entonces, la pequeña no había notado el brillo malicioso de la mirada azulina de la mujer. Era una niña y no sabía lo que le aguardaba. Si lo hubiera sabido…

* * *

-Señorita- dijo, luego de varios minutos de silencio, la niña de cabellera larga.

-Dime Ann- dijo alegre la mujer, acariciándole el cabello. Lo traía completamente suelto, a excepción de las dos trenzas pequeñas que colgaban sobre sus hombros.

-Ann, ¿adónde vamos?- se le ocurrió preguntar. La mujer sabía que preguntaría eso, y estaba preparada.

-Es un secreto…-

La niña guardó silencio. Miró por la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que ya había oscurecido.

-Mejor vamos a casa, señorita Ann. Mi hermana Ai* se va a preocupar- dijo, mirando a la mujer detrás de sí, que la sostenía en su regazo. Una risita salió de los labios de Ann, haciendo que la pequeña quedara confundida. ¿Qué era lo gracioso en todo esto? Sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza. Y luego, todo era… nada.

* * *

_(*) Ai se le suele llamar a IO a veces, pero en este caso Ai vendría a ser la hermana mayor de IA._

* * *

**Me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, pero joder no me salió muy bien. Tranquilos amigos, es sólo un prólogo. Ni yo hago capítulos tan cortos…**

**Si te gustó, déjame un estúpido y sensualón review. Me alegrarás el día 3 (? Espero que sea del agrado de ti que me lees, de los amigos del que me lee y de los demás que no me leen pero me leerán en algún futuro.**

**Por último, sin review no actualizo. Creo que eso debe quedarles grabado con fuego en la memoria :33. Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Vocaloid, Utauloid y todo lo demás cuyo nombre siempre olvido no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Capítulo 1:**

* * *

Olor a sangre. Olor a muerte. A suciedad. Inmundicia.

Sintió ganas de vomitar apenas la metieron en la habitación. Unas sábanas en el suelo, algunos adornos en las paredes, pero no eran suficientes como para cubrir la sangre seca que estaba allí en el mismo lugar donde habían dibujado. Un armario con algo de ropa supuestamente limpia, que en realidad la ropa blanca estaba de un tono amarillo desteñido y a lo negro se le veían manchas de distinto color, pero aun así la ropa seguía siendo muy bonita. Consistían en lindos vestidos que, si los metías al agua un tiempo, probablemente se limpiarían para volver a ser del color original. Remeras y pantalones que le entraban a la perfección y podrían llegar a ser lo suficientemente grandes como para entrarle por un tiempo. La mujer le sacó la ropa que estaba en el armario y le dio una nueva. Negra, blanca y rosada, un vestido que le quedaba largo hasta los tobillos y se veía adorable. Se miró en el espejo algo quebrado que podía captar su cuerpo completo y esa ropa le encantó. Por un momento, se olvidó en qué lugar estaba… no. Era imposible olvidarse que la habían alejado de su hermana y le habían privado la libertad que ella tanto había anhelado desde algún momento de su vida.

Saboreó algo raro en su garganta cuando vio un _algo _cubierto de sangre seca. Era algo como un animal, ya podrido. Por más de que quería apartar la mirada, no podía. Era algo asqueroso, pero que le llamaba la atención. El olor era asqueroso e inundaba todo el lugar, que al no tener ventanas, no permitía que entrara demasiado aire limpio o que saliera el aroma de muerte y pudrición que había allí dentro. Miró hacia arriba, la débil luz que provenía de una lámpara vieja, la única luz disponible en ese lugar. No llegaba alumbrar algo que no fuera cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, que era en medio de la habitación, y era tan débil que apenas sí alumbraba debajo de sí misma. Se acercó a donde estaba esa luz y se sentó debajo de ella, y se quedó mirándola. La mujer rubia sonrió e intentó tocarle el rostro a la pequeña, la cual se lo impidió al ver que su mano cubriría la luz que estaba observando. Notó la curiosidad que había en el rostro de la niña, por más de que lo que estaba observando era sólo una simple lámpara que no alumbraba mucho.

Luego de varios minutos, siguió su camino de conocer más la pequeña sala. La niña sintió un ruido, volteó el rostro para ver qué era y se tropezó con algo. Cayó. Se golpeó la cabeza, luego sintió un líquido caliente recorrer todo a su alrededor, unos gritos lejanos y luego sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Olvidó donde estaba, como había llegado allí y porqué, simplemente miró con extrañeza a su alrededor y sintió algo raro al ver a la gente a su alrededor. Era la mujer rubia a la cual no podría olvidar, un niño de cabello de un tono incierto… ¿Rubio? ¿Rosado? ¿Blanco? Y ojos de un tono azulado. Y un hombre, que parecía ser algo joven, su cabello castaño oscuro con una parte de tono blanquecino. Al abrirlos por completo, notó el lugar donde se encontraba. Máquinas, muchos cables, una camilla, algunas enfermeras, era un hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

-Oh, al parecer la linda pequeña despertó-

La doctora no quería sonreír. Se le notaba en los ojos. Ella no quería estar allí, quería estar en su casa llorando. Tenía los ojos hinchados, pero aun así, sonreía. Una falsa sonrisa que nadie necesitaba ver, pero para eso estaba allí: para apoyar, y a veces una sonrisa era lo que se necesitaba. La mujer de cabello rosado se acercó, aun con esa sonrisa forzada en el rostro, y se fijó que todo estuviera correctamente.

-No debes sonreír si no quieres- le dijo, con una seriedad inimaginable en una niña de esa edad. La doctora de ojos azules miró con extrañeza y sin esa sonrisa en el rostro. La niña le sonrió. –Si sonrieras sinceramente te verías mucho más hermosa-

La mujer parecía confundida, pero aun así no dijo nada. Guardó silencio durante varios minutos, sintiendo la mirada comprensiva y profunda de la niña de seis años. Esos ojos azulados le hacían sentir nerviosa, por más de ser sólo los ojos de una pequeña niña. Era profundos, llenos de emociones y, al mismo tiempo, eran inexpresivos. Porque, por más de que estuvieran llenos de emociones, no lograbas descifrar cuál era la que sentía en ese momento. La niña sonrió de lado, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Pidió unos momentos a solas con la paciente, a lo cual todos obedecieron sin quejarse ni chillar.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Es obvio. Lo veo en tus ojos-

La niña habría borrado su sonrisa para entonces. Apenas la puerta se cerró, la niña soltó un corto suspiró y suavizó la expresión. Nadie había notado que ella tuviera problemas, nadie jamás había notado la tristeza debajo de la sonrisa forzada que traía todo el tiempo. Parecía imposible, pero esa niña era la primera que notaba el sufrimiento en los ojos aguados que podrían llenarse de lágrimas en cualquier momento. A pesar de todo, sonreía. Porque era lo correcto.

Sintió algo de desconfianza al principio, pero al ver que la niña insistiría en saber qué le pasaba, simplemente bajó la cabeza y soltó todo. Al terminar, lloró en silencio, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, sentada en una esquina.

-Entonces… ¿Tu esposo quiere dejarte teniendo una hija, tu madre murió y tu hermano fue el que la mató, pero no tienes pruebas para que él vaya preso?- ella asintió, la niña bufó y frunció el ceño. –Oye, ven aquí- dijo, haciendo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. La mujer le obedeció, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. La niña la abrazó con la mayor fuerza que pudo. –Todo se solucionará-

La mujer sintió algo raro en el pecho. Por primera vez, uno de los pacientes le inspiraba algo parecido a la **confianza**. Se dejó abrazar por la niña, que la rodeaba con sus pequeños y delgados brazos por el cuello y le decía palabras para reconfortarla.

-Soy Luka…- le murmuró, luego de corresponder al abrazo.

-Yo soy IA-

Se soltaron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Abrió la puerta y les dijo que todo estaba correcto y que podrían darle el alta. Se fue, no sin antes despedirse de Luka, la cual le sonrió sinceramente.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa apartada, y enseguida la metieron otra vez a la habitación oscura. La mujer no parecía feliz, seguramente habría estado oyendo la charla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Nadie te dio permiso de estar de ayudante sentimental de la gente que no conoces- le regañó, con un rostro de enojo. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de apenas sí poder opinar, recibió un golpe. –Ni pienses en contestarme, maldita-

La niña cayó al piso por el golpe e impactó con fuerza contra el suelo. Soltó unos sollozos por el dolor y luego, se calló. Porque no quería llorar. Se sentó, secando las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro y bajando la cabeza, para no mirar a nadie que pudiera causarle ganas de seguir llorando.

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien-

El mismo hombre que había estado antes con ellas en el hospital entró y miró a la niña en el piso. Arqueó una ceja con seriedad y luego, rodó los ojos. Con la última niña había pasado lo mismo el primer día, un golpe y ya estaban lloriqueando en el piso. IA alzó la mirada y, al ver a ese hombre, una sensación de que _algo _iba a pasar le invadió, pero no supo bien qué era lo que iba a pasar y por eso decidió no preocuparse.

-Es maestro. Se va a encargar de enseñarte, así no serás una pobre niña ignorante cuando crezcas- dijo, suspirando y tomando a la casi rubia del brazo, clavándole las uñas en el mismo. Ella se vio obligada a pararse del lugar donde estaba e ir a donde estaba el hombre. –Su nombre es Al.

-Buen día, Akane-

-¿Akane?...- ella lo miró confundida. Su nombre, absolutamente, no era Akane. Ese no era el nombre que su hermana había elegido para ella, no era el nombre con el que se le llamaba cuando corría por las calles ya vacías de un viejo barrio sumido en la oscuridad, no era el nombre que usaba su hermana para jugar con ella. No era el nombre que le traía los más buenos y a veces desastrosos recuerdos de la vida que había vivido. Y ella no iba a aceptar que le cambiasen el nombre al gusto de personas ajenas a su vida. –Yo no soy Akane.-

Una risa silenciosa salió de los labios del hombre al que ella no conocía. La mujer también rio, pero ella con una risa delicada pero audible.

-Ahora si lo eres- le dijo, acariciando su rostro con su delgada mano. La niña frunció el ceño pero no le dijo nada, no iba a quejarse. A partir de ahora, no reclamaría, no sonreiría como la niña caprichosa que era que siempre lograba lo que quería e iba a complacerse con lo poco que la vida le daba ahora. Suavizó la expresión y luego, sonrió como la niña feliz que nunca volvería a ser.

-…Está bien- escupió con cierta repugnancia, pero sin dejar que eso se le notara ni en el tono de voz ni en el rostro. Tenía de su lado que, por más de ser una niña, era una muy buena actriz, al menos en parecer feliz con algo que en realidad le daba asco, o parecer triste cuando quería algo que era sólo un capricho.

-Buena niña- dijo con una débil sonrisa la mujer, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como un gesto de cariño. –Empiezan hoy, te dejaré con él-

Ella lo miró y él suspiró. IA/Akane se limitó a sonreír pesadamente y, cuando la mujer rubia salió, se lanzó hacia atrás, soltando un leve pero audible suspiro. No le gustaba fingir, y quería que, al menos uno se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Él lo notó, siempre notaba las expresiones sin que los niños quisieran, pero esta quería que alguien lo notara y por eso lo demostraba.

-Todo quedará registrado. Me encargaré de que sepan que tú estudias en tu casa. Así, quizás puedas ir en un futuro a una escuela- a ella no le importaba, pero aun así asintió desganada. –Intenta sacarte buenas notas. A Ann no le agrada que sus niñas sean unas ignorantes. –

_Ignorante. _Esa palabra quedaría grabada con fuego en su memoria, en algún futuro podría llegar a significar algo. Al se sentó y comenzó con la clase, dándole algunos cuadernos. No eran agradables a la vista, no como los típicos cuadernos que Ai utilizaba, que eran de colores vivos y muchos dibujos en las tapas. No. Las tapas de estos eran de un tono gris algo desteñido, con el anillado algo sucio. Lo abrió para verlo y notó las hojas amarillentas, que se habían teñido de ese color por el pasar de los años. Todos estaban iguales. Miró con cierta incredulidad a su maestro, que se encogió de hombros en señal de que no sabía por qué Ann no compraba cuadernos nuevos. Le enseñó lo básico que un niño de seis años debe saber, y se sorprendió por la capacidad de recibir y recordar la información que tenía. Antes de irse, se despidió, pero no esperaba lo que ella iba a preguntar.

-Profesor Al… ¿por qué Ann me escogió?- le preguntó. Él guardó silencio. Sinceramente, no sabía por qué elegía a tales niños ni para qué, simplemente lo hacía y ya. –Ya veo, no lo sabe…- le sonrió con cierta dulzura y él se largó. Sabía que ella no intentaría escaparse, pero por si algo sucedía se decidió a cerrar la puerta con llave antes de largarse. Sin saber que un niño había estado espiando todo ese tiempo.

* * *

La noche cayó y ella no se habría dado cuenta de no ser por la mujer rubia que entró a darle las buenas noches. Le preguntó qué había aprendido con Al ese día, ya que desde que Al se había ido IA había estado sola en esa habitación. Le dijo que había aprendido un poco sobre las letras, sobre las vocales, etcétera. Al parecer, la mujer no quedó satisfecha con eso por lo que le dio un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al piso otra vez como lo había hecho horas antes.

-Si no fueras tan estúpida aprenderías más cosas-

_Estúpida. _¿Eso era? Ignorante y estúpida.

No. No iba a permitirle a nadie llamarla de esa forma. Se enderezó, con mirada desafiante, y abrió la boca lista para gritar.

-¡Yo no soy estúpida! ¡Soy incluso más inteligente que tú!- le gritó, sin pensar en lo que decía. La mujer arqueó una ceja, y luego, la tomó por el cuello del vestido que le había dado apenas la había llevado a ese lugar. Quedaron frente a frente, mientras la niña agitaba los pies en el aire y sostenía con fuerza las manos de la mujer con sus pequeñas manos infantiles.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- la soltó de repente y el cuerpo pequeño de IA impactó con fuerza en el suelo. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, con los labios curvados en una pequeña y delicada sonrisa. Le golpeó el rostro con fuerza, para luego, levantarse y patearla. La arrastró hasta una caja, que parecía un baúl, y la metió allí. –Tienes un pequeño agujero para respirar. Estás castigada… por dos días-

Cerró la tapa con un candado. Y salió, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Un niño encapuchado entró corriendo y miró el baúl. Acercó sus labios hasta el agujero pequeño que había en la tapa, y murmuró:

-Alguien va a sacarte de aquí. Me encargaré de que eso pase-

Sonrió. Y ella, que aún estaba algo asustada, le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se largó corriendo, no sin antes decirle que juraba que se encargaría de que ella saliera de ese lugar con vida. Había algo en ese niño, algo que le daba confianza.

Sonrió y se acurrucó como pudo, lista para dormir. No sin antes pensar en quién sería ese niño.

* * *

**Quedó espantarrasosamente corto TOT. Ese niño podría ser IO… como podría, bien, no serlo. Yo en ningún momento aseguré cuándo IA conocería a IO, así que ese niño podría ser o no.**

**Hikaru: Ser IO, o no ser IO.**

**Kimey: Esa es la cuestión.**

_Tu mejor Fan (oh, me siento alagada (?): _Mi no entender. Mi ser cavernícola, Buga Uga (?) IO lolicon =3= asadsdsd okno xD. En realidad, estaba pensando hacer otra cosa, pero que fueran dos niños y que IO sale a IA siendo unos pequeños no es una mala idea :33

_Kamirin-chan: _IA es una ternurita inocentosa, un pan de Dios, un ángel caído del cielo (?) Bueno quizás no tanto. IO no monta unicornios =3= IO monta pegasos mágicos. Así que, básicamente, vendrá un IO muy princeso montado de un pegaso mágico y salvará a IA (?) #Okeino.

_Alice0623: _Yo también amo el IOxIA 3 Es tan asaddasdhsafhasfas *convulsión* que enamora. Bueno, si querías leer el próximo capítulo aquí está.

**Ya tu sabe *Pitbull detected*. Sin reviews no actualizo. Review= ¡Nuevo Capítulo! Así que voy a sentarme aquí a esperar que comenten. (Sé que lo harán (?) Hasta la vista, Baby *debe dejar de mirar Terminator***


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ya saben, los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Estaba sola. De niña no había tenido la imaginación ni las cosas suficientes que ver como para crearse un amigo imaginario. Además, cuando dormía, soñaba que tenía un amigo imaginario y lo alejaban de ella, dejándola otra vez sola. Por más de que le gritara que no se lo llevaran, siempre terminaban llevándoselo. Tenía miedo de que fuera así, asi que nunca se imaginó a nadie a su lado. Porque prefería aceptar la soledad que dejar de estar sola por un tiempo y que luego se llevaran a la persona que la había acompañado. Entonces, su niñez entera fue algo que no merecía la pena recordar-_digo, ¿porqué querría recordar muchos años de soledad y pena?-. _Su mundo se achicó hasta lo que había en ese cuarto, la lámpara, la cuál había dejado de alumbrar hacía mucho tiempo, era su sol junto con la luz que se escapaba por debajo de la puerta, ¿su hogar? Allí dentro no había hogar. Era solamente un vacío lugar en el que vivía. Casa sí, hogar no. ¿Estaba ella segura de que eso se llegara a "casa" siquiera? Era solamente el vacío sótano de la verdadera casa o eso sopechaba IA.

¿Sobre el niño? No, a ese jamás lo había visto otra vez. Pasó años esperando que la promesa se cumpliera, pero la esperanza se apagó lentamente. Ahora era una adolescente, por fuera parecía una adolescente normal ya que Al había convencido a Ann de mandarla a una escuela-_con la obvia condición de que no hablaría sobre lo que pasaba allí dentro- _porque, supuestamente, era demasiado inteligente para dejarla allí dentro. Por fuera, era la bella adolescente de dieciséis años, de la vida perfecta, siempre sonriente. Por eso ella odiaba a todos, porque todos querían tener la supuesta vida perfecta que ella tenía. _Los humanos son idiotas _pensaba ella todos los días, al llegar otra vez con los ojos vendados al lugar que obligaban a llamar por casa.

– Akane –

Su apodo, su nuevo nombre, su segundo nombre o como a las personas se le ocurriera llamarlo, se había acostumbrado a él por el simple hecho de que no tenía otra opción. Pero no alzó la mirada, porque si lo hacía, Ann le daba un golpe y un castigo por mirarla fijamente por demasiado tiempo, como tampoco respondía al menos que Ann se lo dijera, porque si no tenía permiso para hablar, no hablaría, si no golpes y castigo. Una vida lamentable a la que ella se había acostumbrado con el pasar de los años.

– Levántate del suelo, cariño, que hay algo importante para hacer – le dijo, con fingida dulzura de madre a la que IA aún no se acostumbrado por completo. La tomó con sus delgados dedos y le clavó las uñas en los brazos, obligándola a pararse. Le entregó la ropa e incluso la cambió, ya que sabía que si la dejaba sola no se cambiaría, le había pasado antes.

Luego de IA haberse cambiado, lo cuál costó mucho, le vendó los ojos con una venda blanca teñida de amarillento, y la ayudó con dificultad a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la casa que había sobre ese sótano donde la habían metido. Ella se dejaba guiar, hacía tiempo había dejado de resistirse cuando Ann quería llevarla a alguna parte. Aunque se guiaría muy bien sola, ya que había aprendido el camino hasta la salida de memoria, pero nunca intentaría escapar y Ann lo sabía. Al llegar a la puerta, oyó un ruido seco, pero no se sacó las vendas de los ojos. Sintió un líquido debajo de sus pies descalzos-_porque ella siempre estaba descalza, Ann la obligaba a ponerse los zapatos en el auto ya que cuando la vestía no se dejaba-, _estaba tibio, se sentía raro, pero no se quitó las vendas de los ojos para ver que era. No por no ser curiosa, simplemente quería ahorrarse problemas. Sintió gotas caer sobre su rostro, su ropa, sus brazos, sentía los gritos de Ann, sentía los golpes, sentía pasos, pero no se sacó la venda para nada.

– Oye, sácate la venda – oyó la voz, algo mecánica, como si se tratara de un simple aparato. Negó con la cabeza y frunció los labios antes de responder.

– No puedo, si lo hago, madre Ann se enojará conmigo – dijo con seriedad, dejando sus brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo y con la cabeza en alto. Oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse a ella, pero no se movió de su lugar, simplemente quedó estática y lo único que hacía era respirar. Sintió unas cálidas manos tocarle el rostro, recorrerlo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Con cierta delicadeza metió sus manos entre el cabello largo de ella y le sacó la venda con cuidado. La adolescente parpadeó repetidas veces antes de poder ver claramente. Una persona, supuso que hombre por la forma de su cuerpo, más alta que ella, encapuchada. No logró verle el rostro correctamente, solo vio sus hermosos ojos de tono zafiro.

– Nos vamos, ahora – dijo, no, no lo dijo. Lo escribió en un aparato y el aparato lo hizo.

– ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó, mientras él la arrastraba corriendo hacia el auto.

– Vamos a un lugar mejor. Y esto... te explico luego –

Correr. El auto no arrancaba y tuvieron que correr, todos manchados de sangre por las calles vacías por la hora.

5:45 A.M.

Habían dejado de correr hacía tiempo. Caminaban por las calles vacías, debajo de los faroles de poca luz que alumbraban su soledad. El chico sostenía el aparato en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda apretaba con fuerza la mano de IA. Ella, que no estaba acostumbrada al calor de otra mano pegada a la suya, se aferró con fuerza a la cálida mano del muchacho encapuchado. Porque sí, IA había llegado a la conclusión de que él era un adolescente sin saber bien el porqué. Y, solos los dos, caminaron lentamente por la oscuridad de una madrugada vacía. Ella vio un gato, hacía tiempo ya no veía uno. Pero, cuando quiso acercarse al pequeño animal que estaba recostado debajo de un árbol, él se aferró más a su mano y la tiró hacia él, abrazándola por los hombros. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la casi rubia, haciendo que sus rostros casi se chocaran. Entonces ella notó que él tenía un pañuelo cubriendo casi toda su cara, por lo cuál no le vería más que los ojos.

– No te alejes. Sé que te pica la curiosidad, pero no quiero que te pase nada –

Sintió algo en su pecho cuando él dijo eso. Extrañaba que la gente se preocupara por ella, que la cuidaran, que le dijeran que los cuidarían, que no le iba a pasar nada. Se lo quedó observando, con los ojos bien abiertos. Y se aferró con fuerza a él, con un leve rubor, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Y siguieron caminando por las calles vacías y poco iluminadas de una ciudad nocturna.

6:15 A.M

El sol comenzaba a salir, tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado, y las nubes de algo parecido al rosado. Ella miró maravillada, hacía tiempo no veía un amanecer tan bello como ese. Él, al observar lo interesada que estaba, se detuvo justo entre dos edificios, donde el sol se veía perfectamente. Le costó a los ojos azulados de la joven acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando se acostumbró, no pudo soltar un murmuro de admiración y curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Él en parte comprendía la alegría que le daba ver la luz del sol después de tanto tiempo, y en parte le parecía extraño. Pero debía admitir, que la adolescente con rostro esperanzado y ojos brillosos se veía tierna. Miró sus brazos, manchados con gotas de sangre y llenos de cicatrices, desde el hombro hasta el ante-brazo. Sus piernas, en cambio, estaban limpias de no ser por una gran cicatriz que recorría todo el muslo izquierdo, que no era de hacía mucho tiempo, estaba cicatrizando aún.

– Oye... ¿fuiste tu el niño que me habló esa vez? – ella desvió la mirada del sol y lo miró a él. El chico de ojos zafiro lo pensó unos segundos y negó.

– No. Yo nunca antes hablé contigo –

Ella asintió lentamente, por más de que no comprendía. ¿Dónde estaba él, el que le había prometido que saldría de allí con vida? Sí, salió de ese lugar con vida, pero no por causa de **él**. Entonces, la curiosidad entró y comenzó a buscar un porqué, por más de que no lo había ya que no lo conocía, y si lo había jamás lo encontraría. Él le dejó dos papeles. Uno de ellos decía "Escuela" y el otro "Departamento". Le dejó también unas llaves y un celular. Le dejó un papel con una explicación detallada de para qué era cada cosa, y luego, sin despedirse ni decirle nada más, se largó. Ella estiró la nota y la leyó.

_Sabía que debería irme, por eso escribí esto. Para detallarte para qué sirve lo que te di y porqué te lo di._

_Los pequeños papeles son direcciones. No debes preocuparte por el cambio de escuela, un amigo se encarga de eso. Tampoco por comprarte cosas por ahora, tienes comida y ropa en el departamento. Eso sí, deberás conseguirte un trabajo, pero eso lo explicaré un poco después. En el departamento, tienes las cosas que necesitas por ahora. Tengo un amigo intentando localizar a gente de tu familia, porque tu nombre es... ¿IA Aria, no? No me preguntes como lo descubrí porque no fui yo. Si algún día nos encontramos y descubres quien soy me podrás pedir todas las explicaciones que quieras. Si localizamos a alguien de tu familia, tu celular sonará y el segundo número que está agendado aparecerá en la pantalla. Probablemente sea una voz masculina la que te explique todo, pero nada lo asegura._

Ella observó el celular antes de seguir leyendo.

_Bueno, lo del trabajo; probablemente nos tardaremos en encontrar a cualquier persona de tu familia, por lo cual deberás conseguir un trabajo para ganarte la vida. Para eso, tengo una buena amiga que te ayudaría con gusto, es el cuarto número agendado. Ella te dirá cuál trabajo es el que te conviene por tu edad, por tus actitudes, por no haber terminado aún la escuela, etcétera. Te marcará un lugar de encuentro y allí te dirá todo. Como dije antes, será hasta que contactemos a alguien que te conozca, o hasta que tu quieras._

_Las llaves son del departamento, como deberás saber. Creo que es obvio pero aun así, mejor me prevenir. Espero que toda mi ayuda te sirva. No esperes verme otra vez, es improbable. No necesitas agradecerme tampoco si me ves, lo hago porque quería salvarte. Además... me recuerdas a alguien._

Ella ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, confundida. Pero no le importó, siguió las instrucciones dadas por él.

– No me importa si no necesito agradecerte. Estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que haz hecho... misterioso encapuchado –

* * *

El muchacho casi rubio caminaba lentamente por la casa, que él sospechaba estaba vacía pero caminaba allí para saber si lo estaba o no, ya que acababa de llegar. Bostezó y suspiró, ella ya no estaba allí. Subió a la habitación que le pertenecía y miró por la ventana. Cada nube que se movía, cada persona que comenzaba a salir de su hogar por la hora, quizás a trabajar, quizás a la escuela, o simplemente porque quería tomar aire libre, las personas salían con lentitud de la comodidad del lugar donde vivían y se iban a hacer sus respectivas tareas. Su hermana, en cambio, salía muchísimo antes a su trabajo, lo cuál era preocupante pero él no le decía nada. Había insistido por demasiado tiempo para que buscara otro trabajo mejor, pero la pelinegra era testaruda y no le había hecho caso. _Que se las arregle _pensó, mirando la puerta de su habitación. Miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las 7:25 A.M, ya se le había hecho tarde para el instituto.

– No debería haberme tardado tanto con mi linda hermanita gemela allí... – suspiró y pegó un salto de su cama para irse a cambiar. – Creo que se va a sorprender cuando se entere de que yo soy su hermano y, al mismo tiempo, soy "_**él**_" – sonrió levemente. Su hermanita iba a pegarse una sorpresa gigantesca cuando lo conociera. – De todas formas, le dije a aquél idiota que fingiera que se tarda mucho en buscar a Ai, para no levantar sospechas... –

Se cambió y salió con lentitud de su hogar, yendo caminando para el instituto. Con los libros en la mano, con el rostro cansado y la mirada baja, siguió su camino hacia el lugar donde estudiaba.

– Sólo espero que no me descubra, al menos no por ahora. Tampoco quiero que sepa que... –

Suspiró y sacudió levemente la cabeza. _Debo dejar de decir cosas así, suena raro _pensó antes de acomodarse los libros debajo del brazo, listo para seguir su camino.

* * *

**Tengo sueño. Y terminé esto a las 23:00 :I. Pero lo tuve que subir hoy xD**

**Ay, quedó corto *shora en un rincón emo con una tortilla lista para "cortarse" las venas***

**Bueno, antes de seguir con esto, quiero decir que abro un sensual "juego": La cosa es así; ustedes, los/as lectores/as de esta y cualquiera otra de mis creaciones, pueden retarme si así lo desean. Por ejemplo: pueden decirme "Quiero que hagas un One shot de menganita x fulanito (? (estoy sin ideas xD)" y yo tendré que hacerlo. Con tres condiciones:**

***Tienen que ser personajes de VOCALOID, VOCALOID y solo VOCALOID.**

***Tienen que ser Oneshot's, no creo tener tiempo ni imaginación suficiente para hacer un fic ahora ._. (este lo hago por obligación y porque lo disfruto)**

*******Soy tan malosa que también voy a retarlos a ustedes. Pero ninguno estará obligado a escribir el One Shot si no lo desean, eso ya queda bajo su decisión.**

**Espero participen, estoy algo aburrida en mis tiempos libres xD**

Ahora, mis amigos-son como partes de mi- responderán sus reviews.

**Tu mejor fan: Hikaru: **Hola mi mejor fan... **Kimey: **Idiota, no es tu mejor fan, ese es su nombre de usuario =3= **Hikaru: **Lo sé, solo lo hice porque suena kúl. En fin. Escritora-chan agradece tu review puntual. Y no, el niño no era IO. **Kimey: **Más adelante se sabrá quién era el niño y qué tenía que ver con toooodo esto.

**Alice0623: Miyuki: **Hola, Alice-sama. **Naomi: **¡Yo también amo el IOxIA! **Miyuki: **Y esto es sólo un fan fic, hay niños que viven eso de verdad... es triste. **Hikaru: **El niño no era IO como sabrán. Y Ann seguirá siendo una bruja por siempre. **Yo: **Gracias por tu review 3

**Hasta la próxima actualización :3 Y PERDÓNENME QUE HAGA CAPÍTULOS TAN CORTOS! D:**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo completamente rápido, que hice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sé que quedó fail. Pero bueno, no estoy con ideas últimamente.**

**Hikaru: *comiendo una galleta* Ñom... Ñom... Vocaloid, Utauloid... Ñom... *recibe un golpe y escupe toda su galleta***

**Angela: Vocaloid, Utauloid, y todo lo demás, no nos pertenece. Esto lo hacemos sin fines de lucro -y Escritora-chan no nos paga.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Miradas cruzadas. El español simplemente desviaba la mirada de vez en vez, porque mirarlo a los ojos era incómodo, además de que esa mirada era atrapante. El casi rubio señaló el celular que el castaño traía en el bolsillo, el cual él miró confundido. Volvió a señalarlo y, al ver que no entendía, bufó.

— Pasaron dos semanas. Creo que deberías llamarla y decirle que encontramos información sobre alguien de su familia — le dijo con un tono ya un poco más tranquilizado. Él dijo un leve "Oh" al oírlo decir eso, y sonrió con una pizca de nerviosismo. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano, mirando el sofá blanco del living de la casa del muchacho que lo acompañaba. — ¡Ahora, Bruno!

Cuando IO gritó, el castaño pegó un salto en su lugar y se puso de pie, tomando el celular con torpeza. Volvió a sonreir y le mostró el índice, en señal de que esperara un segundo. IO sentía que no podía esperar, pero asintió y desvió la mirada hacia una pared, lo cuál le hizo pensar en hacía cuanto tiempo Bruno no pintaba su pared. Él no era paciente, Bruno lo sabía por lo cual estaba mirando de reojo a su compañero, entonces vio que comenzaba a desesperarse.

— _¿Hola? _— el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando oyó una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

— Hola, ¿IA Aria, cierto? — IO se levantó de un salto y un poco más se abalanzó sobre el castaño, el cual casi cae al piso al sentir el peso del de cabello claro sobre el suyo.

— _Sí, ¿quién habla?_

— Eso no importa, quería decirte que encontramos información sobre alguien de tu familia. Si quieres, podemos ir a un parque para encontrarte con esa persona

— _... ¿De verdad? Eso es... _— oyó un suspiro. — _... es genial. ¿Puede ser hoy? ¿Sabes donde vivo? _—

— Si, el que me pasó tu número y tu nombre para que buscara familiares tuyos me dio la dirección. El parque que está en frente, entonces. A las cuatro de la tarde, ¿te parece? —

— _S-Si... perfecto_ —

El ruido seco cuando te cortan la llamada se oyó. Bruno miró a IO. IO miró a Bruno. Se sonrieron cómplices, se estrecharon las manos y el de cabellos claros salió del lugar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada iluminada.

* * *

Una mezcla de sentimientos en el pecho. Unas terribles ganas de escupir todo, de gritar, de saltar, de hacer algo que demostrara como se sentía. Se lanzó sobre la cama y rio, como hacía tiempo no reía. Rio porque estaba feliz, porque tenía ganas de llorar, porque estaba nerviosa, porque tenía miedo. Si, miedo. Tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran otra vez, de que la hubieran dejado en el pasado como siempre había creído y en algún pasado la idea de que la olvidaran no le parecía tan mala si eso significaba seguir adelante. Que lo hubieran hecho ahora le preocupaba, porque si la habían dejado en el pasado entonces ahora sería complicado volver a aceptarla. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero la única opción era ir a ese parque al horario dado y descubrirlo. Si la aceptaban, que la vida fuera como antes -_o casi_. Si no, bien. Ella no iba a obligarla a su hermana a convertirla en parte de la familia otra vez si no quería, simplemente iba a dejarlo así. Porque así era mejor.

Tic tac, tic tac. El sonido del reloj era lento, tranquilo, desesperante. Sentía que el tiempo se arrastraba lentamente, perezoso, y eso le hacía sentir ansiosa. El corazón acelerado en su pecho, mirando cada cinco segundos el reloj esperando ansiosa que las flechas se movieran. Sintió que el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal, como si se detuviera cuando ella más quería que pasara rápido. Era un juego que a ella no le agradaba y ahora debía soportar. Porque el simple hecho de guardar silencio y sentarse allí a esperar que sea la hora de salir de su casa e ir al encuentro de su hermana mayor, para abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No sabía y le daba igual, lo importante es que estaba de vuelta.

_¿De verdad estoy de vuelta?_

No lo había pensado antes. ¿Era ella la misma persona que había sido secuestrada años atrás? ¿Seguía siendo la inocente niña que jugaba con muñecas y no entendía nada de la vida? Ella era IA Aria, ¿o quizás se había vuelto Akane Sweet, como la obligaban a llamarse? La sola idea de imaginarse siendo una persona diferente por haber cambiado porque las circunstancias así le obligaban, y tener que cambiarse el nombre a aquél que le daba tanto asco le daba repulsión. Se enderezó con pesar, como si cada movimiento de repente le costara. _¿De verdad sigo siendo IA Aria?_ Esa pregunta le lastimaba dentro de ella misma porque la respuesta podía ser un "no" cortante que demostrara que sus dudas eran confirmadas y eso le dolía. Se esforzó para ponerse de pie, como si cualquier movimiento ahora le costara. Arrastró los pies, obligándose a sí misma a moverse. ¿Y toda la alegría que acababa de sentir porque iba a reencontrarse con su hermana, cosa que había deseado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde había quedado eso? Ahora sólo quería mirarse en el espejo y volver a ver a la inocente niña de ojos azules que la mira con pureza y sonríe dulcemente. Se mira al espejo y se da cuenta de que jamás volverá a ser la IA Aria del pasado. Ella ya no era esa niña, pero no era ese el problema. El problema es que sentía algo diferente dentro de su cuerpo, algo diferente, algo cambió. Quizás ya no era la niña puritana que podría haber sido en el pasado, pero eso se daba con el pasar de los años, era algo que debía pasar porque simplemente debía y ya. Pero tampoco era la persona que habría sido si no la hubieran secuestrado cuando ella era una niña. Cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó el espejo, rompiéndolo así en pedazos y haciéndose leves cortes en su mano. Bufó con enojo al ver la sangre correr.

Miró el espejo roto con fastidio y se volteó. No sin antes ver a la pequeña niña que en algún momento había sido asomarse por una esquina del cristal y desaparecer entre la interminable oscuridad que ella misma se había imaginado.

Se vendó con delicadeza la herida y miró el reloj. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde. Chasqueó la lengua y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando por la ventana. Quizás salir a pasear la tranquilizaría, y si no, al menos tuvo esa intención. Intentó imaginarse algo, pero solo lograba pensar en ello. En que ya no era la persona que debería. Salió de la casa luego de ponerse un lindo suéter rosado que había encontrado allí, en la habitación, combinándolo con un jean negro y unas zapatillas blancas. Se peinó como pudo, evitando ir otra vez hacia el espejo roto, y salió. Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, evitó a toda costa las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, por el simple hecho de que no le agradaba ser el centro de atención de gente que no conocía. Tiraba con sus delgados dedos la parte baja de su suéter, para que no se subiera. Miró su reloj una vez más, no habían pasado más que diez minutos. Caminó hasta el parque y se recostó en una banca, mirando las nubes y buscando formas de manera infantil, solo para llenar su mente con otras ideas. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía pasar así una adolescente, llena de energía? Más de lo que cualquier persona podía imaginar. Porque ella era fácil de entretener y si no se entretenía, simplemente se quedaba en la misma posición fingiendo que si le interesaba. Comenzó a mover sus pies en el aire, sacudiéndolos y mirándolos, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Un suspiro y los bajó, volviendo a su tarea de encontrar formas en las nubes. Blancas, se veían esponjosas, pero sin formas como para que ella imaginara algo.

Suspiró y miró a los niños jugar, corriendo unos detrás de otros. Una sensación de nostalgia le invadió, porque ella no había podido tener esa infancia que ellos tenían. Una sonrisa en su rostro se formó al ver a dos niños, probablemente hermanos, tomados de la mano. Eran dos pequeños niños de, aproximadamente, siete años, de cabello rubio. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida al ver a la pequeña besar la mejilla de su gemelo, el cual se sonrojó notablemente, causando que la rubia soltara una carcajada, divertida. _Hubiera sido lindo tener un hermano, ¿no?_ Pensó IA divertida, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y riendo en silencio. Volvió a mirarlos, jugaban, saltaban, corrían, se escondían uno del otro, pero no jugaban con los otros niños, ni se les acercaban. Sólo ellos dos; él y ella. Hermandad, fue la primera palabra que se le cruzó por la mente a la de cabellos claros al ver esas escenas, sin pensar en que eso podía ir más allá si tan solo dedicara un poco más de atención a las acciones de ambos pequeños. Porque sí, a pesar de ser dos gemelos pequeños, su lazo podía ir mucho más allá de lo fraternal, pero como aún eran niños la gente ignoraba ese echo y simplemente sonreía con ternura al ver la unión de hermanos que había entre ellos, convencidos de que era solo el lazo impenetrable de sangre que ambos tenían por haber nacido de la misma madre, y que no pasaba de ello. Y, como IA no entendía muy bien a que se referían con el amor entre hermanos, simplemente creía lo mismo que las demás personas, ajenas a lo que pudieran o no sentir los niños, en el presente o en el futuro.

— Qué ideas, ¿no? — dijo, al imaginarse a los dos pequeños rubios en algún futuro, siendo algo más que hermanos. _No sé por qué me intereso tanto en esto_. Suspiró con resignación y siguió mirando a los pequeños niños jugar alegremente, intentando ignorar a los dos gemelos.

No se percató del pasar del tiempo. Como si mirar a los niños correr, caerse, saltar o hacer un sinfín de cosas poco interesantes la hubiera entretenido mucho. Miró su reloj una vez más, cuatro de la tarde. Se enderezó, buscando con la mirada a alguien que se pareciera a su hermana como la recordaba y su corazón casi se detiene al ver a alguien que no se parecía a su hermana, al contrario, era un adolescente, pero que si se parecía a ella. Detrás del de cabellera clara, se encontraba la joven adulta de pelo negro que tanto había estado buscando. Las miradas azules se chocaron. El tiempo para ambas se detuvo. Ya no existía nadie más, ya no habían adultos y adolescentes paseando tranquilamente, no había autos yendo por las calles comúnmente tranquilas hacia el centro de la ciudad, ya no había niños gritando o corriendo, ya no había **nada**. Era sólo ella, la mujer frente a sus ojos. Ai se encontraba congelada en su lugar, incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían frente a sí misma. El corazón de IA, que minutos antes se había detenido, comenzó a palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho. Era lo único que oía, el latido de su corazón, fuerte y claro. Ambos latidos, conectados como si fueran uno solo, en una sinfonía de sentimientos mezclados. Sorpresa, miedo, incredulidad, felicidad y muchos sentimientos más que ninguna de las dos podía describir con palabras. La respiración acelerada y audible de la de cabello negro se convirtió en un leve jadeo, que lentamente se detenía hasta ser la simple respiración de una persona que intenta mantener la calma.

— ...IA —

Hacía tiempo no oía su voz, pero quería. Quería oírla otra vez, diciendo su nombre como siempre lo había dicho. Siempre había amado la manera de su hermana de decir su nombre, tan parecida a su madre como siempre. Notó los pasos lentos de su hermana, que cada vez más cerca se encontraba de ella. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos aún incrédulos de lo que observaban. Porque la mayor de las dos aún no creía lo que veía, era imposible, al menos desde su perspectiva.

— De... de verdad eres tú... — dijo, casi en susurro, más para si misma que para su hermana menor. La de cabello claro se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerzas, con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento.

El abrazo fue correspondido casi inmediatamente, como quien necesita del calor de otro cuerpo. Sintió el llanto silencioso de su hermana menor, que había dejado de ser más pequeña que ella hacía mucho tiempo. Ninguna de las dos pudo fingir firmeza, la firmeza que durante tanto tiempo quisieron decir que tenían había desaparecido y ambas se rompieron en lágrimas, sin poder decirle nada a la persona que tenían frente a ella. IA se puso a la altura de su hermana-_que ahora era más baja que ella_- y le sonrió como hacía tiempo nadie le sonreía. La mayor simplemente dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente su rostro hasta desaparecer en su barbilla, sin dejar de mirar a la adolescente que tenía delante de ella. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar que ese era uno de sus muchos sueños. _Si este es un sueño, que sueño se quede._ Otro abrazo más. Millones de abrazos no serían suficientes para demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

— Te extrañé, mocosa — murmuró, bien bajito.

— Yo también, Ai — respondió, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su hermana mayor, como si no quisiera soltarla aún. Y a Ai no le importaba, ella tampoco quería soltarla todavía. Que ese abrazo durara todo lo que la otra quisiera, no sería suficiente.

— ¡Tan adorable! Ahora, ¿quién rayos es ella? —dijo el de ojos zafiro como las otras dos, rompiendo el momento entre hermanas. Ai bufó e IA solo arqueó una ceja.

— Yo debería preguntar eso. ¿Porqué este se parece a mí? — preguntó ella también, sin dejarle a la mayor responder la primer pregunta. La de cabello casi rubio se acercó a él, con la vista fija en los ojos del joven, él simplemente se quedó quieto, mirando los ojos confundidos y enojados de su hermana gemela. _Supongo que soy bueno fingiendo_ pensó, con su típico rostro severo.

— ¿Ai? — reclamaron al unísono que la pelinegra no había respondido sus preguntas. Ella simplemente miraba a IO, luego a IA, otra vez a IO y así, sin saber a cuál de los dos responderles primero.

— Mejor vamos a casa, allí les explico mejor. Y tu, señorita, tienes mucho que decirme — dijo, señalando a su hermana menor, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al hogar donde vivía, ahora, junto a IO.

Un camino silencioso, lleno de miradas incómodas entre los dos mas jóvenes, a las que la pelinegra intentaba estar ajena pero no podía ya que estaba en medio de ambos, pero siguió su camino casi desesperada, sintiendo que por más rápido que caminara no llegaba jamás. Cuando por fin llegaron a la linda casa pintada de blanco, ella abrió la cerca del mismo color y los invitó a pasar. Ambos pasaron casi chocándose, de no ser porque IO le dejó pasar antes que él por fingido caballerismo, a lo cual su hermana mayor le dio un codazo, aguantando la risa.

Se sentaron en la mesa y ella les preparó un café a cada uno, ninguno de los dos decía nada. No se creían capaces de decir nada.

— Bien. IA, hay algo que no saber, en realidad, yo tampoco sabía hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Él, cuyo nombre es IO cabe aclarar, es tu hermano gemelo —

La casi rubia pegó un salto, haciendo que su café cayera sobre su suéter rosado. Él se puso de pie también, pero sólo para ayudarla por el café hirviendo que se había derramado sobre su vientre y su regazo.

— Torpe, se nota que es hermana de Ai... — murmuró, haciendo que las dos fruncieran el ceño. Ella había logrado sacarse el suéter, dejando al descubierto una camiseta blanca algo ajustada.

— Oigan, ¿y si los dejo solos, para que charlen un rato? — dijo Ai, mientras llevaba el suéter mojado en una mano y sonreía. Salió de la habitación.

Lo que seguía fue silencio. Solo se oían las tranquilas respiraciones de IO mezcladas con las de IA, mas el pie del joven golpeando el suelo repetidamente. Ella lo miró, él la miró, se miraron y ambas miradas azuladas se cruzaron por un instante. Él vio unos ojos llenos de emociones, algo cristalizados como si aún quisieran llorar por el impacto que todas esas noticias habían tenido, como si tanto fuera demasiado para su frágil espalda. Ella sólo pudo ver el vacío de ojos sin sentimientos, inexpresivos, como si todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en realidad no le importara.

— Bien, creo que es suficiente, "hermanita" — mencionó él, poniéndose de pie, listo para irse, escupiendo la última frase con fingido fastidio, de verdad había creído que eso iba a ser mas fácil. Sintió un contacto en sus brazos y volteó la mirada hacia ella.

— Que te quede claro, nunca, **jamás** serás mi hermano — dicho esto, se largó.

Sin saber lo mucho que esas insensibles y no pensadas palabras habían dañado al muchacho frente a ella, que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir levemente y voltearse. Con cualquier esperanza de crear un lazo con ella completamente destruida en pedazos microscópicos.

_Aceptaré tu decisión, pero no por no intentaré acercarme a ti..._

* * *

**Siguen siendo cortos. Pero siento que, si los hago más largo, les quito todo el sentimiento al capítulo (? Ahqe. Quizás no el "sentimiento", pero sí siento que debo cortarlos en cierto punto, como que si no no es lo mismo. En fin, ahora a los reviews.**

**Kamirin-chan:** Oh, corazones *salta para agarrar uno de los corazones que salen de los ojos de Kamirin* ¿Incesto? ¡Of course! Sin incesto, no es IOxIA para mi ewe. ¿Los gemelos? Uhm, supongo que está bien-y no, no son exactamente los gemelos mencionados en este capítulo los Kagamine, al menos no Len y Rin por lo que creo hasta ahora. *Mira el piso* Ups, se desmayó. *Arrastra a Kamirin-chan hasta una cama y la deja ahí*

**Tu mejor fan:** Ay, amodoro ese nickname *w*. ¿IA, descubrirlo? ¿Cuándo yo dije eso? *arquea una ceja, intentando recordar* Bien, quizás lo haya dicho en algún momento de mi vida y ahora no lo recuerdo, pero eso puede cambiar depende de lo que yo escriba *pose de poder (?*

Ya te mande un MP sobre el OneShot-si no lo hago es por falta de creatividad, no soy buena con los Oneshot's lol-

**Yoshina Rin: **¡Un minuto! ¡Quietos todos! *Hikaru intenta moverse y le lanzo una zapatilla* ¡Quietos! ¿Yoshina Rin? O sea, ella escribe "Una Unión", de MikuoxLenka, o sea, o sea *muere* (? Okayno, pero si conozco tu fic-nunca he dejado review porque dejé de leer la historia por un tiempo y ahora me da flojerita leerme todo, algun día lo haré lo prometo-. Volviendo al tema.

IO es solamente mío y de IA porque si no mis compañeros me golpean, por eso es un amor, si no no lo sería (?) ¿Te recuerda a la canción? A mi también, chócalas *extiende su mano*. Sobre el reto, como tienes MP cerrado, te digo mi reto aquí mismo. *Música tétrica y fuego al fondo* ¡Te reto a escribir un One Shot super deprimente de MikuxMikuo! Pero que no pierda el toque romántico please (?) Ay, me siento mandona.

**Alice0623: **Ann malvada bruja del Oeste, morí xD. No importa lo del review, total, lo importante es que lo dejes n_n. Y así sigue *flecha hacia arriba*, por si no te habías dado cuenta (?)

Gracias por sus reviews, y ya saben, sin review no hay capítulo nuevo. Regla es regla C:

Saludos n_n


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados-además de Ai, supongo- me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, y por eso sigo pobre.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Y allí estaba su hermana, llorando sobre su hombro como nunca antes se imaginó que la vería llorar. Y ella, en el papel de hermana mayor que le había correspondido siempre, le acariciaba la espalda diciendo que no dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar. Acababa de comenzar a contarle todo sobre su vida desde el momento en el que había desaparecido hasta dos semanas antes de volver a encontrarse. Ai simplemente la sujetaba porque no quería que cayera. El dolor punzante en cada palabra que soltaba también le dolía a ella, pero ahora debía cuidar de su hermana y simplemente guardar su dolor para más tarde, porque ella se ponía en el papel de hermana mayor y si debía poner a sus hermanos en primer lugar, incluso antes que sí misma, lo haría sin soltar queja. Y ahora debía ser fuerte, porque si ambas eran débiles caerían juntas ante el sufrimiento.

— Hey, tranquila. Eso ya pasó, tu concéntrate en el presente. Si vives del pasado, el futuro no lo vivirás como es debido — la dolorida de ojos zafiro bajó la cabeza. Sintió un delicado dedo índice bajo su mentón obligandola a alzar la mirada. — Sonríe, que te vuelves vieja —

Ella se sintió obligada a sonreír para su hermana. Levantó la cabeza, dejando que la de cabello negros le limpiara el rostro con las mangas de su camisa. La mayor sonrió, esperando que su hermana correspondiera el gesto, y así lo hizo. Se pusieron ambas de pie, al mismo tiempo, una con alegría y entusiasmo fingido y la otra con el dolor que, hasta el momento, no había querido ocultar. Y lo logró, como buena que era fingiendo, ocultando todo el dolor detrás de una desesperanzada sonrisa falsa, que se extendió hasta tomar posesión de sus expresiones, dándole una cálida expresión de exagerada alegría inexistente. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría caído rendido ante esa expresión, pensando que era la persona más feliz de aquél lugar, pero eso era solamente un engaño del que ella también quería creerse. Porque la falsedad de una vida entera se había apoderado de ella misma, y ahora en el pequeño mundo que ella misma había creado, mentirse a sí misma era común.

— ¿No te cansas de mentir? — oyó una voz, luego de que Ai se hubiera largado por la gran puerta. Alzó la mirada del suelo, observando a su gemelo, tan parecido y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a ella.

— ¿Vienes a molestar? —

— No exactamente. Y responde mi pregunta, ¿a quién quieres engañar? ¿A Ai, a mí? O... ¿intentas engañarte a ti misma? —

Ambos guardaron silencio. Él apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con un rostro que desesperaba a la pequeña IA, que parecía tranquilo y al mismo tiempo, desafiante. Y ella, con los ojos aún rojos por el llanto, la mirada llena de ilusiones incumplidas y sentimientos de pesadez que intentaba parecer llena de la felicidad, que allí dentro parecía no faltar por más de que IO no lo demostrara.

— Responde, ¿¡a quién quieres engañar?! —

El sonido de un golpe fue lo que llenó el silencio del lugar. Ella bajó la cabeza, con la mano aún extendida, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro y tapara sus ojos, él tenía la cabeza de costado por el golpe que ella le había dado.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡No eres nadie para exigir respuestas que no quiero dar! ¡Estúpido, idiota! — chilló, con un hilo de voz. Él movió su rostro, hasta dejarlo en la posición normal. Y la vió, llena de la ira que no había imaginado nunca que vería en su hermoso rostro. Esos delicados rasgos faciales que demostraban el enojo que sentía dentro y no intentaba ocultar en ese momento.

El ambiente pesaba, el silencio era incómodo pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de romperlo en ese momento. Ella simplemente se largó cabizbaja, empujándolo a un lado. Él guardó silencio y se quedó allí, sentado en el comedor, solo.

_Soy una mierda._

**...**

**Lo eres.**

Sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás. Allí estaba él, el que siempre estaba allí para decirle las realidades sin negarle nada. Según aquella criatura del mal, era su conciencia y estaba allí para decirle cuando hacía las cosas mal, o restregarle en la cara que había hecho algo mal y que debería haberle hecho caso o algo así.

_Vete, "conciencia", no necesito que estés aquí reafirmando todo lo que digo._

**¿De verdad no lo necesitas?**

Bufó con desgano y se enderezó, dispuesto a ignorar al fantasmita parecido a él que lo perseguiría por el resto del día, insistente y molesto. Tener una conciencia así podía hasta parecer raro, pero él no la había creado jamás, había aparecido de un día para el otro y ahora lo seguiría hasta el fin de sus días, intentando corregir todo lo que hacía todo el día, como si cada cosa estuviera mal hecha. Subió a su habitación y se puso una sudadera negra con el interior de la capucha rosado oscuro, con unos detalles blancos en la parte delantera. Bajó las escaleras.

— ¡Ai, voy a caminar! —

— ¡Lleva paraguas, va a llover! —

Tomó el paraguas color negro que estaba alado de la puerta y miró el paisaje. Nubes grises, casi llegando al negro, un paisaje deprimente. Suspiró y salió caminando con lentitud por las calles vacías. Sintió una ráfaga de viento helado golpear contra su rostro mientras caminaba, pero lo ignoró y siguió a pasos lentos por la acera que unos minutos antes estaba rebosante de niños jugando. Miró al cielo, oscuro como si fuera de noche y eran sólo las seis de una tarde de primavera. Sintió una fina gota de agua caer sobre su rostro, seguido de otras más hasta que la lluvia se largó por completo. Abrió el paraguas y se puso la capucha, para cubrirse o hasta llegar a un parque, donde había una joven de cabello azul sentada en una banca, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas apurada por no mojarse para llegar a su hogar. Miró que unas cosas caían de su carpeta y corrió a ayudarla con eso. Abrió el paraguas sobre ella, que al notar que no se estaba mojando, alzó la vista y vio al joven, sin poder ver bien su rostro. Le sonrió, el extendió la mano hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse, agachándose para tomar los papeles que se le habían caído. Se los entregó y ella se ruborizó al notar un poco mejor su rostro. Él le entregó el paraguas y ella lo miró confundida.

— Oh, no... No es necesario, gracias — dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Insisto, está lloviendo — murmuró. Ella ladeó la cabeza y luego, asintió.

— Ehm... ¿Te molestaría... acompañarme? — él negó con la cabeza y ella le sonrió, abrazándose al brazo de él para que ambos entraran bajo el paraguas, a lo que él no se quejó.

Caminaron, siendo apenas mojados por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer con más fuerza aún que unos minutos antes. El único sonido audible era el de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el paraguas que los cubría, mas la tranquila respiración de la de cabello azul. Ella lo miró, pero él no correspondió el gesto. Algo le decía que el de ojos zafiro era una persona buena, tranquila, por mas de que sus ojos demostraran desinterés en todo lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor. Siguió mirándolo hasta que el de cabellos rubio claro correspondió el gesto y también la miró. Se sintió algo nerviosa al ver esa hermosa mirada zafiro sobre sus ojos, sonrojándose un poco y desviándola.

— Oh... llegamos — él miró al lugar en el que ella se detuvo. Una casa grande, de unos tres pisos. Arqueó una ceja, casas así de grandes no existían en el barrio, al menos no que él hubiera visto antes. Volvió a su gesto monótono y se volteó para irse, pero sintió el cálido tacto de las manos de la de cabello azul. — Soy Kaiko, ¿y tú? —

— IO — ella sonrió con calidez.

— Un gusto. Ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto — dijo, sin dejar de sonreir. Él la miró con su gesto indiferente. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y entró con lentitud a la casa, sin apartar la mirada del muchacho. Al entrar, soltó un suspiro corto y sonrió.

— Si... Ojalá — murmuró IO, con algo de sarcasmo, mirando la gran casa de niña rica que tenía la peliazul. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud hasta su casa, mirando el oscuro cielo que parecía no iba a despejarse jamás. Bufó y apuró su paso.

_Odio la lluvia._

* * *

La joven de pelo azul sintió un contacto en su brazo.

— ¿Kaito? —

— No vuelvas a hablar con _él_. Jamás — le dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Una mirada confundida fue fijada sobre él.

— ¿Lo conoces? —

* * *

Llegó luego de varios minutos a su hogar, aunque sabía que nunca había estado tan lejos. Saltó la cerca blanca, y caminó apurado hasta la puerta que había sido cerrada con llave. Histérico, intentó sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y recordó que no las había llevado. Comenzó a azotar la puerta, nervioso. Estaba empapado. Al no recibir respuesta, golpeó aún más fuerte. Nada, no había ni una respuesta. Se apoyó en la puerta y siguió golpeando, insistente, con su puño cerrado. Seguía sin recibir una respuesta. Pasaron unos minutos, eternos para él. Se sentó y comenzó a golpear la puerta con la cabeza, agotado de aproximadamente diez minutos de golpear la puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna. El flequillo se pegó a su frente de tan mojado que estaba.

— ¿Quién es? — oyó la voz de su gemela del otro lado.

— Soy yo, IO. Abre la puta puerta — dijo, algo afónico y muy histérico. — Mierda, estoy afónico —

— Ah, eres tú. Espera afuera hasta que llegue Ai —le respondió. Oyó los pasos alejándose.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¡Oh, vamos! — unas risas mal disimuladas del otro lado de la puerta. Bufó y se quedó allí sentado, golpeando la puerta.

Pasó como media hora hasta que la pelinegra llegó, y se encontró con un IO todo empapado, con rostro de enojo, sentado en la puerta. En seguida se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de su hermana, por lo cual soltó unas pequeñas risas silenciosas. Él, al notar el rostro divertido de la mayor, la fulminó con la mirada causando un escalofrío en ella, la cuál puso en seguida un semblante serio para no recibir otra de esas miradas que tanto miedo le daban. Abrió la puerta y, al ver al de cabellos claros entrar chorreando agua, IA soltó una carcajada, seguida de muchas más. IO bufó y subió a su habitación, mientras IA seguía ahí abajo revolcándose de la risa. Sintió una mirada de enojo sobre ella, por lo cual dejó de reír y miró a su hermana, que tenía un semblante de enojo.

**IA POV.**

Ai parecía enojada, y seguramente lo estaba. Pero aquél arrogante se lo merecía, por más de que ella no quisiera admitirlo.

— Vas a tener que empezar a quererlo. Irán al mismo colegio, para eso me fui —

Quise morir, allí mismo. Tendría que soportarlo también en el colegio, deberíamos pasar la mayor parte del día juntos. Iba a matar a alguien en ese tiempo, posiblemente a él. La miré con los ojos bien abiertos, e iba a hacer berrinche pero ella me puso el índice sobre el labio.

— Vamos, IA. Haz un esfuerzo, ¡es tu hermano! — bajé la cabeza y luego, asentí. Supuse que debería esforzarme, no por él si no por mi hermana. Sabía todo lo que ella había sufrido, e iba a recompensarlo. Aunque eso significara soportar la mayor parte del día a la persona más irritante de este planeta. Ella me sonrió al recibir una respuesta afirmativa por mi parte, y se volteó lista para cambiarse ya que ella también se había mojado, pero no tanto como IO.

Me acerqué a una ventana y comencé a mirar, apoyada en una mano sobre el lugar sobrante que había desde la ventana hacia afuera. Miraba las gotas caer con delicadeza sobre el vidrio, dibujando figuras que cualquier persona no entendería. El aire frío y mi respiración empañaban la ventana, impidiendo ver con claridad lo que podría estar pasando del otro lado. Puse una mano sobre el vidrio, se sentía helado al tacto. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras mi respiración empañaba el espejo y yo dibujaba lineas sobre el mismo con mi dedo índice. ¿De verdad debía "querer" a IO? Esa pregunta había estado en mi cabeza, ¿era necesario que entre nosotros dos hubiera cariño, solo por ser hermanos? Quería que la respuesta fuera un no, aunque no quería vivir en la misma casa que un desconocido y si quería que dejara de serlo, debía conocerlo. Pero la simple idea de verme queriendo estar con él se me hacia extraña. No quería, simplemente eso, no quería convivir con él. Sobreviviría sin la necesidad de hablar con él, pero Ai... Era la única razón por la que fingiría querer vivir y estar con alguien como IO. Era una persona irritante, del tipo de persona a las que todo le importa una mierda y viven arrastrando la vida con la barriga, como si todo a su alrededor en realidad no valiera nada, cuando en realidad valen mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía pensar. Suspiré y apreté el puño con fuerza.

_Es irritante._

**IO POV.**

Tomé entre mis manos una toalla y comencé a secarme con brusquedad el cabello, siguiendo por sacarme la sudadera que, incluso luego de haber refregado con la misma toalla que me secaba la cabeza ahora, seguía goteando agua. La lancé sobre el armario, que estaba cerca de una luz, así se secaría más rápido. Luego me las arreglaría para bajarla de allí arriba.

Me sequé por completo el cabello, dejándolo algo desordenado y sin preocuparme por volver a peinarlo, terminaría por arreglarse por su cuenta, y si no, así quedaría. Me miré en el espejo, no había quedado tan mal. Suspiré y abrí el armario de par en par, buscándome ropa para irme a dar una ducha con agua caliente. Tomé la toalla aún húmeda y fui al baño caminando con lentitud. Me crucé con Ai, la cual igual que siempre me dio un empujón para que la ropa cayera, y al ver que no funcionó chilló que estaba demasiado grande.

— ¿Qué esperabas? No tendré diez años por siempre — fue la respuesta seria que le di, haciendo que ella bufara y me golpeara la cabeza. Me sonrió y siguió caminando en dirección de la habitación que le pertenecía. Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared. Ocho de la noche. — ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién llevará a IA a casa?! —

Ai señaló la habitación que estaba alado de la suya y yo ladeé la cabeza, confundido. Luego me hizo señas raras que no comprendí para luego gritar que se quedaría a dormir en nuestra casa. Suspiré, asentí y caminé hasta el baño. Abrí la puerta, entré y, luego del sonido de la puerta cerrarse, comencé a desvestirme, hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Abrí el agua caliente y, sin importarme quemarme hasta los huesos, me metí en la ducha. El único sonido que había era el tranquilo tintinear de las gotas contra mi cuerpo o el suelo del baño. Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos. Kaiko... ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre?...

— ¡Eso es! ¡Kaito, Kaito Shion! — grité de repente, exasperado. Golpeé la pared con fuerza.

_Ese maldito idiota._

* * *

**Odio tener que cortar los capítulos. Pero era necesario, para dejarlos con la duda.**

**¿Qué hizo Bakaito? Pues, tendré que pensarlo. Tengo varias cosas en mente que podría haber hecho, así que haré un tateti y les cuento.**

**A los reviews.**

**Kamirin-chan:** *Mira a Kamirin apenas oye la canción "Aleluya"* ¡Aleluya! (?) Responderé tus preguntas: ¿No quedó suficientemente claro?, ¿Debo dibujarlo?, No tengo ni la más mínima idea de porqué haces preguntas obvias. No, no son los Kagamine, no por ahora. Planeaba que fueran compañeros de mis gemelos Aria 3, mi querida Kamirin *a lo Sherlock Holmes, con una pipa que lanza burbujas sentada en una esquina* ¡Oh! ¿Una idea? Waa, lo leeré, tenlo por seguro. Sobre tu pregunta... que sea de YOHIO, no hay fic's de él en español :c

**Tu mejor Fan:** Ese nickname es tan sadasddasdsdsa *brotan corazoncitos por todos lados* Pues este capítulo fue hecho para apagar todas sus esperanzas de incesto, ¡IA odia a IO! KYAHAHAHAHAHA (?)

**Alice0623: **No todos los días te enteras de que tienes un gemelo perdido en Atlantis, que además todo le vale madres. Y sí, debe ser incómodo. En realidad, no le importa casi nada de la vida de gente que no sea él mismo. ¡Si no es Twincest, no es IOxIA! A mi también me da lástima mi pobresito IO, pero creo que lo hice muy desinteresado. Como verás, IA no está nada interesada en conocer a IO, y para el IOxIA falta todavía, además de que debo incluir más trama y muchos más personajes-cofcofrellenocofcof-(?)

¡Exaaaacto, Alice-sama! Adivinó que los gemelos del capítulo eran mis amados Rinto y Lenka-o eso creía cuando escribí el capítulo lol-

**Hasta la próxima actualización, y ámenme porque no me tardo mucho en actualizar-sus reviews me dan inspiración :3**


	6. Capítulo 5

**-Llega super enojada- ¡Estoy molesta! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Porque tenía una parte del capítulo completa! Pero no, a mi computadora se le ocurre ser una mierda y se me apaga! ¡Y no lo había guardado! ¡AAAAAAGHHH!**

**Vocaloid y todo lo demás no me pertenece. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 5.**

— ¿Qué si lo conozco? — sonrió con ironía. — ¡Claro que conozco a ese maldito bastardo! —

Se estremeció. ¿Qué había sucedido entre su hermano y aquél buen chico? Seguramente, era culpa de el peliazul, aquél chico era demasiado bueno como para haber hecho algo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó con algo de miedo a la respuesta. Su hermano se sentó en un sofá del living e invitó a su hermana a sentarse a su lado.

— Fue hace tiempo, creo que ambos teníamos doce años... —

** *Flash Back***

_Era un día lleno de niebla. No me quejé con nadie, nunca me había molestado ese estilo de clima. Desperté temprano por la mañana, y al ver por la ventana noté... Nada, no noté nada porque simplemente no había nada que se pudiera ver entre tanta niebla. Bostecé con desgano, era otro día de ir al colegio que tanto odiaba yo-igual que la mitad de mis compañeros, supongo. Me dirigí directamente a abrir el armario, el cual estaba rebosante de ropa inservible que yo jamás había usado, siempre me vestía igual... Y esa costumbre aún no ha cambiado. Me puse el uniforme del colegio, el típico uniforme que te obligan a usar en una primaria como a la que yo iba en la época. Me salgo de mi habitación apenas termino de ponerme las zapatillas._

— _¡Kaito! — me gritó Akaiko, ya sabes, la hermana de Akaito, nuestra prima, mientras se acomoda la falda con cuidado. Me sonríe, igual que siempre, y me toma del brazo para arrastrarme por las escaleras hacia abajo. Al llegar, mamá nos tenía el desayuno en la mesa. Allí estaba Akaito, sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, con Nigaito en la falda._

— _¡Akaiko-chan! — gritó, corriendo y subiéndose al regazo de la pelirroja, la cual lo recibió como siempre. Tomé apresurado mi café y me puse de pie._

— _Hey, azulcito, ¿te vas solo? — preguntó Akaito, a lo que asentí sin voltear y tomé la mochila en mis manos. La colgué de mi hombro y salí caminando de la casa._

_Como la escuela estaba cerca, no me perdí tan fácilmente como podría haberme perdido. Pero tuve que caminar con lentitud, porque no se veía nada que estuviera a más de dos metros de la posición en la que te encontrabas parado. Al llegar frente la escuela, logré ver una cabellera clara que estaba acostumbrado a ver de vez en cuando, ya que decían que él tenía problemas y a veces debía faltar por razones personales. Lo vi apenas por unos segundos, ya que se adentró al colegio cosa que yo hice también para no llegar tarde. Al entrar, me di cuenta de que estaba más lleno de lo que se podría esperar por el día que hacía, estaba con la mayoría de los alumnos presentes. Caminé por los pasillos, por el camino que siempre tomaba para ir hacia el salón en el que estaba yo junto con Akaiko, en cambio Akaito iba a la secundaria que estaba en el piso de arriba. Entré al salón y fui recibido por mi amigo Gakupo, creo que ya lo conoces. Nos sentamos en el lugar que nos correspondía y allí esperamos que la profesora Lola llegara. Logré verlo, apartado en una esquina, como siempre. Todo era aterradoramente normal, como todos los días. No se me cruzó por la cabeza que eso cambiaría radicalmente. Luego de charlar sobre temas triviales, la mayoría sin sentido y divertidos, logramos ver a la maestra llegar por lo que tuvimos que guardar silencio._

_La clase transcurrió como siempre, hasta que oímos el timbre el receso y todos salimos, ignorando completamente los recados que la maestra intentó darnos. Bufó y se largó detrás de nosotros, mientras murmuraba algo sobre que todos íbamos a sacarnos un cero o algo así, cosa que ignoré olímpicamente ya que lo decía solo porque estaba enojada y ya. Caminamos hasta el patio, la niebla ya se había dispersado casi por completo y ya era más fácil ver. Akaiko se acercó a nosotros y se unió a la charla, nos pusimos a charlar sobre temas que ninguno entendía pero fingíamos entender, y reíamos con los estúpidos comentarios que a veces podía llegar a decir, aunque yo sonreía avergonzado ante la mirada divertida de mi linda Akaiko. En un momento, el de cabellos claros cuyo nombre me causa repulsión llamó a la pelirroja, a lo cual ella confundida lo siguió, pidiéndonos que la esperáramos diciendo que era algo importante que debía hacer. Él la tomó de la mano, aquél bastardo tomaba de la mano a mi princesa. Me hervía la sangre, pero me quedé observándolos hasta que llegaron a las puertas corredizas y se perdieron dentro del colegio. Gakupo me tocó el hombro._

— _Síguelos. Que no te la roben — me dijo, guiñándome el ojo y empujándome para que vaya detrás de ellos. Lo miré confundido y asentí sonriente, mientras corría detrás de ellos._

_Los seguí por los pasillos hasta las escaleras, donde ella le preguntó qué sucedía y él le hizo una seña de que hiciera silencio. Vi que lo decían porque uno de los empleados pasó por allí, y los que íbamos a la primaria teníamos prohibido subir. Ella le decía que no era buena idea, pero él la ignoraba completamente y seguía caminando, sin soltarla. Llegaron a la azotea y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, o mejor dicho casi la cierran porque la puerta quedó entreabierta. Por allí miraba yo lo que hacían. Ella miraba maravillada, mientras él solo se sentó y entrecerró los ojos, como si fuera a dormir._

— _Oye, IO-sempai... — dijo ella, sentándose en el borde que había para asomarse y, en caso de caer para ese lado, que haya menos probabilidades de caer desde esa altura. Él solo emitió un sonido con la boca. — Yo sé algo sobre la muerte de tu madre —_

_Pegó un salto en su lugar y abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella solo se tensó al verlo ponerse de pie agresivamente. Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que hablara y soltara todo lo que sabía._

— _Todos dicen que murió por la enfermedad. Pero tu sabes la verdad, ¿no, IO-sempai? — el cerró los puños con fuerza, tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. — No supiste quien, pero sabes que la mataron — continuó al no ser interrumpida. Él simplemente bajó la cabeza, e iba a decir algo pero al parecer se arrepintió, porque cerró la boca antes de poder formar sílaba alguna. — Fue tu propio padre el que mandó a matarla —_

— _¡Eso ya lo sé! — gritó enojado, golpeando con el puño cerrado la pared. — Dime algo que me sirva — murmuro, un poco más tranquilo, bajando la cabeza. Ella cruzó la pierna._

— _¡Bien! ¡Fue mi madre la que la mató, ¿si?! — gritó ella. La expresión de él cambió a una de odio. La miró fijamente. Ella se tensó apenas él volteó la cabeza. Se acercó a ella._

— _Mi madre murió hace dos años, Akaiko. ¡Murió hace dos putos años! ¿¡Por qué mierda no me dijiste antes!? ¡Hija de puta! — gritó él, mientras la golpeaba en el rostro con el puño cerrado, haciendo que ella torciera la cabeza hacia un lado. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, me agaché un poco para poder ver por el agujero donde ponen la llave. Ella se había puesto de pie para entonces y lo había lanzado a él al suelo, mientras lo pateaba. Él se recuperó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Akaiko de los brazos. La empujó hacia atrás con la intención de hacerla caer, pero ella lo tomó con fuerza de ambas manos y no cayó. Él se quedó inmóvil. — ¿Sabes qué, Aka-chan? Eres una puta —_

— _IO-sempai... No me sueltes... — murmuraba ella, mientras él se aferraba a una mano de ella y Akaiko soltaba la otra con al intención de hacer fuerza contra donde estaba apoyada para ponerse de pie. Él comenzó a aflojar el agarre, mientras ella intentaba no resbalar. — ¡IO-kun! ¡No me sueltes! —_

_Ya era tarde. Él había soltado el agarre por completo. Ella cayó de espaldas, casi en cámara lenta. Él se volteó y yo salí corriendo. Al parecer había notado mi presencia, pero no era por eso que había salido tan apurado, quería ver que ella seguía con vida. Para cuando llegué a abajo, todos estaban en fila mirando a la pelirroja que yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Un profesor llegó y le tomó el pulso. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando la expresión preocupada tomó forma de expresión triste, y mandó a todos los alumnos a irse de allí. Había muerto. No lo soporté y caí de rodillas, llorando, mientras me juraba a mi mismo que vengaría la muerte de mi prima... Y mi amada._

***Fin Flash Back***

— ¿Y él también te odia? — se le ocurrió preguntar. Kaito asintió con lentitud, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro por parte de su hermana gemela. Si ella quería ser amiga de IO, y éste se enteraba de quien era hermana, iba a volverse complicado y hasta desesperante, y ella no quería eso. — ¿Y por qué? — se le ocurrió preguntar a la de ojos azules, solo para seguir la charla y no aburrirse.

— Le conté a unos maestro que fue él quien tiró a Akaiko por la azotea, lo pusieron en sus antecedentes, lo cuál impidió que consiguiera una importante beca en una escuela donde, si terminaba allí sus estudios secundarios, la posibilidad de conseguir trabajo sería mayor, además de que su hermana gastaría menos dinero si la escuela a la que él asistía era una paga por la beca —

— Eres de lo peor, Kaito — soltó, luego de unos minutos de silencio. Continuó antes de que él pudiera siquiera defenderse. — Él necesitaba esa beca, no porque la quisiera, si no porque verdaderamente la necesitaba. Akaiko era una bastarda, yo la conocí, incluso intentó matarme cuando teníamos nueve años, se lo merecía. Y al menos no te hizo ningún daño a ti, podría haberte hecho cosas peores por haberle arruinado tremenda oportunidad, sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Haz pensado en eso, "onii-chan"? —

Se puso de pie, con semblante serio y el ceño fruncido. Él la miró de reojo, mientras ella subía lentamente las escaleras. La verdad era que jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que IO pudiera haberle hecho muchas otras cosas, porque simplemente jamás lo había visto como alguien tan malo. Se recostó, bostezando, y cayó en brazos de Morfeo en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

IA subió las escaleras, o eso intentó ya que terminó por lanzarse al suelo a mitad de camino porque un "algo" salió volando, y, al notar que el suelo era más cómodo de lo que parecía, no se levantó de allí. Sintió unos pasos rápidos detenerse a la altura de su cabeza, y una voz muy melodiosa cantar algo que tenía que ver con irse a dormir. Supo que era IO, así que se puso de pie apenas la información se recopiló en su cabeza e iba a irse. Pero él la detuvo con delicadeza, tomándola por el brazo sin usar fuerza.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — a ella le sorprendía que él siguiera queriendo hablarle, incluso luego de que le había dicho cosas que no quería recordar. Él se quedó unos segundos quieto, hasta que la soltó y se volteó. — Tomaré tu silencio como un no — murmuró, algo... ¿decaído? ¿Triste? Odiaba no poder saber qué sentía su gemelo en ese momento, ¡a ella se podía leerla como libro abierto!

— Oye, espera — lo detuvo, estirando un brazo en dirección a él con la intención de sujetarlo. Él volteó. — ...Está bien, podemos hablar — soltó, mientras subía los escalones que le faltaban para llegar al piso de arriba y caminó hasta la habitación que algún día le había pertenecido-y le seguía perteneciendo a ella. Abrió la puerta, dejando el paso libre para que él se sentara en la cama, cubierta por frazadas de color blanco. Miró las paredes, pintadas de un rosa bebé. — Lo sé. Muy infantil, ¿no? —

— Me parece tierno — murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Ella suspiró y se sentó, para luego poner ambas manos en su regazo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? — preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que él correspondiera el gesto cosa que no hizo.

— ¿Por qué me odias? —

* * *

Un muchacho encapuchado, con las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera,caminaba por las calles aún iluminadas por la débil luz del sol que aún no se había ido, al menos no por completo. Miró la casa blanca, como si buscara algo que ver en ella. Alzó la vista hasta una ventana, la única ventana que no tenía puesta las cortinas, y logró ver una cabellera de un tono rubio casi llegando a un blanco. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que era una cabellera larga. Era imposible confundirla.

— Supongo que es misión cumplida — murmuró, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, listo para seguir caminando. Quizás no había sido él, pero al menos, IA Aria estaba a salvo.

* * *

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que alguien desinteresado como él fuera allí solo para preguntarle algo así, simplemente porque le parecía improbable y ya. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué responder. Lo odiaba, sí, pero no sabía explicar muy bien el porqué de su odio en palabras. Él simplemente quedó mirándola, buscando una respuesta y, al no encontrarla, bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en labios.

— No lo sabes. Porque no tienes razón para odiarme — le dijo, divertido, mientras le tocaba la nariz con el índice. Ella bufó y se puso de pie.

— Sal de la habitación. Ahora. —

Señaló la puerta, que estaba pintada de un rosa chillón-toda la habitación era rosa- y él la miró confundido. Ella simplemente estiró más el brazo, solo para que él entendiera el mensaje. Ladeó la cabeza. Ella bufó con desgano y se sentó en la cama.

— Hoy es domingo, ¿no? Si, un bello y lindo día de domingo — murmuró, mirando de reojo al IO que seguía parado allí, con su típico semblante de tranquilidad. — Son como las nueve de la noche. Desperté muy temprano. ¡Sal de la puta habitación~! — dijo, un poco más histérica. Él se recargó sobre la pared y se la quedó mirando.

— No hasta que me des una respuesta — y, tal como lo dijo, se quedó allí. Cuando IO se propone algo, lo cumple. La pobre IA lo aprendió de la peor forma.

— ¡Está bien, lo diré sin rodeos! ¡Te odio por la forma de ser que tienes! ¡Por tu carácter de mierda! ¡Porque parece que te crees la gran cosa y que lo demás aparte de ti no importa! Porque... Porque... — se lanzó hacia atrás en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Por qué más lo odiaba? No quería decirlo. No iba a decirlo.

— ¿Porque...? — pero él no se iría hasta tener una respuesta.

— Nada. "Porque" nada. No hay otra razón para que te odie — le mintió. Él se enderezó y se volteó, listo para irse sin decir nada más.

— Hasta mañana — murmuró, saliendo del lugar y dejando a IA sola. Ella se descubrió el rostro al sentir el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse. Se acercó al armario, había pura ropa para niña pequeña. Corrió un poco la ropa, y lo que vio la dejó completamente sorprendida y enternecida. Todos regalos de cumpleaños para cada uno de los años que ella no estuvo. El último, el de los dieciséis, era un lindo vestido negro de pijama. Se lo puso y se miró en un espejo que tenía alado de la cama, le quedaba a flor de piel. Sonrió y se recostó en la cama, leyendo la nota que le habían dejado. _Para nuestra hermana._ ¿Nuestra? Al parecer, venía por parte de los dos. Suspiró y besó la nota con delicadeza, en forma de agradecimiento para su hermana. Dejó la nota en la mesa de noche, mirando entre la ropa para ver si tenía el uniforme de la escuela, y curiosamente si lo tenía. Probablemente Ai lo había traído.

— Que linda mi hermana mayor — murmuró, cubriéndose con las delicadas sábanas blancas de seda, con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro. Sin espera, cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

— ¡IA! ¡Es hora de levantarse~! — gritaba la dulce y melodiosa voz de su hermana mayor... a través de un micrófono. Y sí, porque habían intentado con cualquier cantidad de formas de despertar a la menor, y ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente con la cama completamente desecha. IO bufó y sacó una guitarra eléctrica de Dios sabrá donde, la enchufó y la tocó cerca del oído de su hermana, la cual pegó un salto, completamente aturdida. Ai comenzó a reír en voz baja, mientras él sonreía satisfecho a lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡Casi me da un infarto! — gritó, poniendo una mano en el pecho, donde el corazón latía a mil por hora por culpa del susto que se había pegado al sentir el estruendoso ruido de la guitarra, además que el amplificador estaba alado de su oído. Miró fulminante a IO, el cual solamente borró esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro y la miró, correspondiendo el gesto. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, ella porque quería matarlo y, como no podía, solo lo miraba, y él porque simplemente quería ver cual sería su reacción al saber que él no reaccionó como esperaba.

— Bien, prepárate para la escuela. Yo me voy a hacer su desayuno — dijo Ai, mientras le entregaba el uniforme que un segundo antes no tenía ahí. IO iba a salir, pero ella le lanzó un zapato que le pegó en la cabeza y terminó por darse contra el suelo. Se quedó estático unos segundos, antes de voltear y devolverle el zapato, intentando a toda costa no pegarle, cosa que no funcionó; terminó dándole en la pierna. Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió, le tiró con otra cosa que, apenas lo hizo, no supo qué era. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de qué había tirado, quiso morir.

— ¡El celular! — gritó, exageradamente alto. Él tomó el celular antes de que cayera al suelo y se lo entregó. Ella sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, el celular que el "encapuchado" le había dado esta a salvo.

— Voy abajo. No pienso continuar con tu pelea de lanzarnos zapatos — dijo, mientras le tocaba la nariz con el índice y se volteaba para largarse. Sintió que algo le pegaba en la cabeza y suspiró, acababan de lanzar otro zapato.

Ella se cambió, poniéndose la blusa de cuello marinero y la falda color gris, casi llegando a un negro. Se puso una calceta negra, luego se puso los zapatos escolares. Miró sus brazos, las cicatrices no se notaban tanto como podrían notarse, lo cual en parte la tranquilizaba. Miró por la ventana el bello clima, cosa que era extraña ya que el día anterior había llovido, pero ella lo ignoró y bajó las escaleras, aún arreglándose el zapato. Llegó al piso de abajo sana y salva, aunque no había podido terminar aún de arreglar el zapato, y corrió hasta la cocina donde la esperaba un café caliente y una tostada. Ai hablaba por teléfono con alguien, seguramente con alguien bueno que le caía bien por la expresión de su rostro, que, con una sonrisa sincera, se veía aun más hermoso de lo que se veía normalmente. IO la miró y sonrió disimuladamente, mientras volvía a tomar el café. Él terminó antes que ella y se puso de pie, tomando la mochila con la mano derecha y un abrigo con la izquierda. Murmuró un "hasta más tarde" para su hermana, la cuál no lo escuchó cosa que ignoró por completo. IA terminó unos minutos después que él y salió.

Él caminaba solo por la calle iluminada por la luz del sol y los faroles que aún no se apagaban por completo. Se cruzó con varios compañeros, que no precisamente eran sus amigos así que los ignoró por completo, hasta que se cruzó con un chico de cabello violeta y su hermana gemela, la cuál a pesar de que ellos dos querían silencio, no se calló ni un segundo. La muchacha que medía aproximadamente menos de un metro cincuenta, se colgó del cuello de su hermano el cual solo la miró fastidiado y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

— Eres malo, Yukashi-oniisama — murmuró, poniendo una mano en la zona golpeada y mirando con enojo a su hermano, mientras en sus labios se formaba un leve puchero. IO la miró y suspiró, dándole un golpe detrás de la cabeza a su amigo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Pero que cara-...? — dijo enojado el de cabello violeta, mirando a su amigo de cabellos rubios y seguidamente a su hermana, la cuál solamente reía en voz baja. — No la defiendas —

Él en ningún momento cambió la tranquila y severa expresión de su rostro, mientras sus dos amigos se peleaban, como en cualquier hermandad normal sucede. Luego de varios minutos de pelea, él terminó abrazándola por los hombros y ella a él por la cintura, ambos riéndose. IO bufó y los miró con frialdad, haciendo que ambos, ya acostumbrados a esas miradas, rieran divertidos.

Siguieron el camino tranquilamente, cruzándose con otro de sus amigos el cual los acompañó también en el camino. El chico de cabello verde también defendía a la de cabello violeta cuando Yukashi la golpeaba, armando una disputa entre los dos. IO tomó a la única chica del grupo por el brazo y la obligó a acelerar el paso, mientras los otros dos se quedaron atrás discutiendo y golpeándose. Cuando notaron que los otros dos se habían ido, estos ya iban como a diez metros de distancia de ellos, por lo cual tuvieron que correr como nunca antes para volver a alcanzarlos y seguir el camino con tranquilidad. Hablando de temas sin sentido, los tres hablaban con tranquilidad mientras IO se limitaba a asentir cuando le preguntaban algo, sin interesarle mucho lo que sus amigos pudieran estar diciendo o haciendo. Sintió que algo le pegaba en la cabeza y volteó la mirada, mirando a la única chica que había entre los cuatro casi instantáneamente.

— Yo no fui — afirmó, alzando las manos y negando con la cabeza. Miró un poco más atrás y vio a su gemela, que corría para tomar lo que acababa de tirar y lo miró fijamente.

— Hubieras esperado, ¿no? — dijo, mirándolo con cierto enojo y siguió caminando un poco más rápido, mientras sus dos amigos miraban anonadados a la hermosa chica que acababa de pasar corriendo alado de su amigo de cabello rubio.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó el de cabello verde, Gumiya, sin dejar de mirar a IA.

— Amigo, preséntala — exigió el otro, recibiendo como respuesta instantánea un golpe por parte de su hermana el cual ignoró completamente.

— Gumiya; Es mi hermana gemela. Les explicaré luego. Yukashi; Ni lo pienses. Yukari; Gracias, me ahorraste un problema — los dos chicos miraron con enojo a su amigo y Yukari solo alzó el pulgar con una gran sonrisa. IO apuró el paso para alcanzar a su apurada gemela, seguido por Yukari la cual al parecer tenía curiosidad por conocer a la hermana de su amigo.

Llegaron al colegio sin señales de la de cabellos claros. Se adentraron apurados al notar la hora que era y corrieron al salón al notar que no había ningún alumno rondando por los pasillos. Al llegar, completamente agotados los cuatro y con las prendas desordenadas, recibieron un regaño el cual conocían de memoria y los mandaron a sentar a cada uno en sus respectivos lugares. IO buscó con la mirada a IA y la vio sentada detrás de todo, alado de la ventana, mirando tranquilamente por la ventana, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Estuvo tan interesado en observar a su hermana que no notó el pasar del tiempo. El timbre del receso había tocado y se encontraba con una Yukari insistente tirando de la ropa de él y dos amigos mirando al mismo punto que él. Yukari, luego de que IO se levantara, le dio un golpe a cada uno y se acercó a la muchacha que no se había percatado de la presencia del grupo de cuatro en el que su hermano también se encontraba.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yukari, Yuzuki Yukari, ¿y tú eres?... —

IA alzó la mirada y vio a la chica de cabello violeta, el cual se encontraba atado en dos coletas bajas, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Vio a otros tres acercarse y notó que su hermano se encontraba junto con otro dos muchachos-muy apuestos, vale aclarar.

— Soy IA... IA Aria — murmuró algo nerviosa por la forma en la que los amigos de su hermano lo miraban.

Aunque en realidad aún no asimilaba que su hermano tuviera amigos.

* * *

**Addsadadasdas, no me pude contener de poner al hermoso estúpido y sensual Gumiya *w* Lo amo :3**

**Okay, no sé si habrá quedado más largo que los otros capítulos, la cuestión es que no me convence ._. Pero bueno.**

**A los reviews tan sensualones.**

**Kamirin-chan:** Bien, si no comprendiste, aquí la misma IA dice porqué lo odia. Aunque todavía falta más información que IA no quizo decir. Ai es sensual (?)

**Tu mejor fan: **Etto.. ¡MIRA, UN ELEFANTE ROSA CON TUTÚ! *huye mientras volteas* (?) En realidad, me gusta dejar con la intriga a la gente, pero lo corto porque... no sé, en realidad no sé.

**Alice0623: **¡Ella si me entiende! Y también la entiende a IA. Yo pienso igual que tú. El pobre IO se va a agarrar una gripe por lo de la lluvia xD Y entre Kaito e IO pasó lo que mencionan aquí, pero en realidad no es todo. Es sólo una parte de lo que sucedió entre esos dos, todavía falta cavar más en el tema. ¡GALLETA! *salta en círculos* (?)

**Bien, voy a contarles un secreto (?) Okay no.**

**Estoy planeando escribir una historia, de YuumaxYukari. Quería preguntarles si están interesados en leerla, porque si yo sé que nadie va a leerla entonces no la subiré. Entonces, si la subo, ¿la leerían? Les diría de que trata, pero quizás en otro capítulo. No planeo subirla aún. Y ámenme, había pasado solo un día desde que subí el capítulo cuatro y ya tenía listo el cinco. Arrodíllense ante mi que soy tan genial *pose de diva*.**

**¡Y les juro que iba a subir el capítulo el sábado próximo! Pero... Ains, no aguanto tener el capítulo ya preparado y no subirlo, no sé porqué. Pero les prometo tardarme más en subir el próximo(no sólo porque estoy seca de inspiración)... ¿No debería ser al revés? No importa *agita las manos negativamente mientras niega con la cabeza*Aquí está. Ahora vayan un poquito más abajo y dejen un review (?)**

**Saludos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Asdsadsadsda, en este capítulo me tardé porque estaba pensando en la otra historia. Y, como toda mi imaginación e inspiración la puse en el otro capítulo con la historia de Akaiko e IO-que, por cierto, hay que ver los otros dos lados: Kaiko, e IO. Porque vimos el lado de Kaito pero no el de los otros dos ewe- y en la otra historia, entonces estaba seca. Pero bueno, lo traje.**

**Vocaloid, Utauloid y todo lo relacionado con éstos no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

**Capítulo 6:**

Aunque en realidad aún no asimilaba que su hermano tuviera amigos.

— Disculpen la pregunta, pero... ¿Son amigos de IO? — preguntó, arqueando una ceja y mirando incrédula a las tres personas que tenía delante de sí. IO suspiró y guardó una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón; de alguna u otra manera, se esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo.

— Claro, este tipo puede parecer una mierda de persona — habló el de cabello verde, recibiendo un golpe con la mano que IO no había guardado en el bolsillo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. — ¡Auch!

— Pero no lo es, es genial — acabó la frase el de cabello violeta, al ver que Gumiya estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con IO como para terminar su propia frase. IA bajó la cabeza y luego, comenzó a reirse como una loca desquiciada que acaba de salir del manicomio.

— ¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Él, genial? — y siguió riendo. Aunque estuvieras a varias cuadras a la redonda, hubieras oído esas carcajadas que ella pegaba. IO dejó a Gumiya discutiendo allí y volteó a ver a su hermana. Sacó cinta de quién sabe donde y se la pegó en la boca, luego ató las manos de ella detrás de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera sacarse la cinta de la boca.

— Haber si así se calla — murmuró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo del lugar, seguido por Yukari. Gumiya miró a la joven atada y se sentó frente a ella, mientras la otra tiraba patadas al aire e intentaba desatar sus manos, ya que también las había atado atrás del respaldar de la silla donde ella estaba sentada. Yukashi sacó el celular y comenzó a mandar mensajes al azar. Al parecer, ninguno tenía la intención de soltarla.

* * *

Kaiko aún no asimilaba toda la información. Bien, en sí Kaito si tenía razones para odiar a IO, porque él había matado a alguien a quien él amaba, sin una razón además de ser hija de la mujer que mató a su madre, lo cuál la llevaba a una conclusión la cual no quería aceptar, al menos no por completo. Llevaba varios minutos sentada en el salón de clases, intentando buscar una conclusión de lo que estaba sucediendo entre su hermano y aquél chico de cabello casi blanco. Oyó el timbre del receso retumbar en sus oídos y se puso de pie instantáneamente. El profesor dijo alguna que otra cosa que al segundo había olvidado y salieron todos del salón.

Se dirigía calladamente al patio, mientras se arriesgaba mandando mensajes en público ya que al director la idea de ver a sus alumnos con celular no le agradaba, y podía sacárselo si lo deseaba. Caminó distraída hasta llegar al patio, el cual estaba adornado con plantas de cerezo que eran las favoritas de la difunta esposa del director, y por eso estaban allí, porque a ella le gustaban cuando estaba viva y él había obedecido cuando ella le había dicho que las pusiera, casi en ruego. Kaiko no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a la esposa del director, la había conocido cuando era más pequeña, y normalmente era defendida por esa mujer cuando Akaiko la atacaba. Incluso...

***Flash Back***

_El sol se asomó entre las cortinas de la habitación y dio de lleno en su cara. Entreabrió sus azulinos ojos y miró a su alrededor, soltando un bostezo y estirando los brazos. Se enderezó y se puso una mano en la nuca, acariciando sus cabellos azules que caían casi llegando a sus hombros. Se sacó de sobre su cuerpo las sábanas blancas, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y sus perfectas piernas. Arregló su corta blusa del pijama y se dirigió hasta el armario, lista para cambiarse la ropa. Tomó el uniforme escolar y se cambió rápidamente, para luego tomar el bolso entre sus manos y bajar con lentitud las escaleras. Su padre la recibió abajo, junto con su hermano el antisocial Zeito, que se encontraba jugando a su PSP en el otro lado de la mesa._

— _Buenos días, Zeito _— _dijo, esperando una respuesta, aunque fuera un simple gesto con la mano. Al no ser saludada de vuelta, le lanzó con un pedazo de pan que le dio en medio de la frente. El pelinegro alzó la cabeza y la miró. _—_ Te dije buen día y no respondiste _— _bufó la de cabello azul, recibiendo otro pedazo de pan que le dio en la nariz. Hizo puchero y decidió no continuar la pelea, se acabarían todo el pan y terminarían tirando sillas, mesa, tazas, platos, microonda y todo. El hombre le dio el desayuno a su hija y a su hijo y subió las escaleras para buscar a los demás. Luego, Kaiko se encontró con sus hermanastros Taito y Kikaito muy enojados, con los uniformes todos mal puestos y despeinados. Soltó una risita silenciosa y luego hundió la boca en el vaso con jugo, disimulando las otras risas que querían escapar. Kikaito le lanzó una mirada fulminante y fría, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna vertebral. Sonrió para disimular. Él bufó y se sentó alado de Zeito. Taito la abrazó por los hombros y despeinó los cabellos de su hermanastra._

— _¿Cómo está mi hermanastra favorita? _—_ preguntó, mientras miraba a Kikaito que intentaba aguantarse la risa, sin caso claro está._

— _Soy tu única hermanastra _—_ dijo Kaiko, golpeando la mano de Taito para que la sacara de su cabeza._

— _¡Por eso eres mi favorita! _—_ y le pellizcó las mejillas. Kaiko solo atinó a bufar y seguir comiendo._

_El tiempo pasó como si fuera una ráfaga de viento y, cuando menos lo esperaban, salieron corriendo para no llegar tarde al colegio. Taito sostenía la mochila y el brazo de Zeito, el cual casi iba flotando por la velocidad a la que lo hacían correr, Kaiko iba detrás, sosteniendo a Kikaito que iba un paso más adelante de ella. Corrían como nunca antes habían corrido, y habían recorrido solo una cuadra y ya estaban agotados. Llegaron luego de diez minutos al colegio, lo cual seguía siendo tarde así que tuvieron que esperar afuera a que terminara la clase. Kaiko se sentó alado de la puerta de la sala y los otros se fueron a pasear tranquilamente por todo el colegio; total, no importaba. Si les preguntaban algo, saldrían corriendo a buscar a Kaiko ya que esa muchacha era la debilidad de la esposa del director y él no diría nada si ella pedía que no lo hiciera. Bueno, no lo haría si no quería dormir en el sofá, su esposa lo había hecho antes y no era nada bonito. La de cabello azul cerró los ojos, como si quisiera pensar, y estaba apunto de quedarse dormida cuando oyó una voz chillona e irritante provenir de los pasillos en su dirección, gritando su nombre. Entreabrió los ojos, incluso sabiendo de quien se trataba._

— _¿Qué, Akaiko? _— _preguntó, al verla venir con una bolsa de papel marrón agitando el brazo libre en los aires. La pelirroja hizo un puchero al oír el frívolo tono que su prima usaba._

— _Tengo que hablar contigo _— _respondió, cambiando la expresión a una de seriedad. Ella se puso perezosamente de pie y fue tomada agresivamente del brazo por la pelirroja, siendo arrastrada hasta el cuarto de limpieza. La empujó dentro y se metió ella también, cerrando la puerta detrás de si misma. _—_ Supuestamente, olvidaste tu almuerzo. Te lo daré luego. Ahora, te tengo una gran pregunta... ¿no te cansas de ser un estorbo? _—

_Kaiko guardó silencio. ¿De verdad era un estorbo para su prima? Se encogió de hombros. _—_ Apenas me enteré de que era un estorbo para ti _—_ respondió._

— _¡Claro que lo eres! Yo era la única mujer entre tu padre y el mío. Era la más mimada, cuidada, y muchas cosas más. Pero entonces, llegó la pequeña Kaiko, y toda la atención fue desviada hacia ti. Era irritante pedir algo y que todos dijeran que estaban ocupados cuidándote. _—_ Kaiko arqueó una ceja y ella sacó algo de la bolsa marrón que traía. _—_ Ahora, otra pregunta... _— _Sacó una pistola de la bolsa y le apuntó. _—_ ¿Dejarás de ser un estorbo? _—

_Kaiko abrió los ojos de par en par y alzó las manos por puro instinto. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás al ver que ella se adelantaba. Un brillo sádico en los ojos de la pelirroja que hizo que la menor sintiera un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral. Un dedo en el gatillo. Una respiración pausada y una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro pálido de Akaiko. Kaiko solo atinó a guardar silencio y mantener los ojos fijos en el arma que la mayor sostenía entre su manos, apretándola con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Ninguna hablaba. Una por miedo y la otra porque esperaba una respuesta por parte de la joven, la cual simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil en el lugar que se encontraba._

— _Así que no vas a responder... Entonces, dejarás de ser un estorbo por las malas _—

_Su dedo comenzó a hacer presión. Kaiko cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el sordo sonido de la bala saliendo. Oyó la puerta abrirse y una voz que conocía a la perfección._

— _¡Kaiko! _— _abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer de cabello rubio cenizo tomar a Akaiko del brazo y arrebatarle el arma. Sintió que el corazón volvía a su cuerpo, y por puro reflejo abrazó a la mujer._

— _Gracias... Le debo una _—

_Incluso, luego de ella haber muerto, Kaiko sentía que jamás había pagado la deuda._

***Fin Flash Back***

Frunció los labios y se sentó debajo de un árbol de cerezo, sosteniendo el celular entre las manos. Suspiró. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que su hermano había decidido que no iría más a la escuela; era extrañamente liberador el que haya tomado esa decisión, al menos para ella que no soportaba que Kaito estuviera molestándola todo el día. Puso una mano en sus azulados cabellos y los peinó hacia atrás, incluso sabiendo que el molesto flequillo volvería a caer sobre su rostro. Miró a todos los alumnos, desde primer año a sexto año. Porque si, la escuela secundaria básica y la superior* estaban juntas en ese colegio. Los miró a cada uno, como si los examinara. Se sorprendió al oír una voz aguda y chillona gritar algo y la voz fría y calmada de IO responder.

— ¡IO, es enserio! — gritó la chica de cabellera violeta, cuando pasaron por delante de ella, haciendo un puchero y colgándose de los hombros del de cabello rosa pálido.

— ¡Oh, IO-kun! — dijo, sonriendo. Éste volteó su rostro, ¡como amaba esos ojos de color zafiro, con un reflejo tan vacío! Él hizo una simple seña con la mano, recibiendo como respuesta que ella lo invitara a acercarse. Yukari, que se había subido a la espalda de IO, se bajó para ir a buscar a su hermano y ver si habían soltado a IA. — Te tengo una pregunta —

Él sabía que venía pero aun así, no dijo nada. Se sentó alado de ella y ladeó la cabeza para que continuara. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa, sin saber que decirle.

— Si vas a preguntarme porqué maté a Akaiko, te lo explicaré — soltó luego de varios segundos de silencio eterno en los que ella se había pasado pensando qué decirle. Su respuesta le sorprendió, incluso cuando ella no le había preguntado nada. Él bajó la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. — Yo... tengo un equilibrio mental inestable —

Kaiko lo miró. De alguna manera, se lo esperaba. Pero no que lo dijera de esa manera, tan tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Guardó silencio, como si esperara que continuaras explicando porque no comprendía por completo lo que él decía.

— Cuando Akaiko dijo que su madre había matado a la mía, siendo que había pasado ya un tiempo desde la muerte de mi madre, algo dentro de mi se dio vuelta y simplemente actué por impulso — continuó al no ser interrumpido. Ésta solo lo miró, creyendo que él no correspondería el gesto. Pero se equivocó; él alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Esos ojos la penetraron por completo, se sintió extraña y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Esa profundidad que él tenía en la mirada no se encontraba en cualquier parte, y cuando se encontraba era raro tener que sentirla sobre ti. Ella se sentía rara, ya que sentía que él aún no desviaba la mirada. — ¿No planeas mirarme? —

¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Kaiko no lo sabía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y lo miró. Sus ojos zafiro eran tan vacíos que era raro, pero bello. Se quedaron varios minutos sin desviar la mirada el uno del otro.

_¿Qué es esto... en mi pecho?_ Se preguntó la peliazul, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del muchacho.

* * *

Bien, Yukari había convencido a su hermano y el amigo de pelo verde a que soltaran a IA de la silla. Y ahora caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos para cambiarse de salón, el receso acababa de tocar. IO no regresaría hasta luego de un tiempo a la clase, Yukari llevaba sus cosas. Iban hablando sobre distintos temas, con la esperanza de conocer un poco de la chica de cabello claro. Ella solo se limitaba a asentir; era más parecida a su hermano de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Al menos, ella si sonreía.

— ¡IA-chan! Ellos dos tienen una pregunta — dijo Yukari, casi en grito, mientras los otros dos agitaban los brazos en el aire gritándole que no lo dijera. Ella los ignoró; era una linda venganza por todas las cosas que le habían hecho. — ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre ellos dos e IO, a quién elegirías? —

_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? _Pensó IA, mirándolos incrédula. Los otros dos miraban de forma asesina a Yukari, la cual sonreía, más rojos que un tomate.

— Pues... ahm... — los miró fijamente, como si lo considerara. — Eligiría a... —

* * *

(*) _Leí en no recuerdo dónde, que en las secundarias de Japón están las divisiones de básica y superior. Díganme caso esté equivocada o ustedes tengan más información al respecto._

* * *

**Ni yo sé a quien elegiría. Sinceramente, estoy en duda de que la haga elegir a alguno de esos dos o a IO ._. Gumiya y Yukashi pervertidos uwu (?)**

**Creo que me tardé más de lo que esperaba-esperaba tardarme uno o dos días LOL- Pero bueh.**

**A los reviews :33**

**Kamirin-chan: **Es común, lo sé, pero es la primera vez que me pasa y me dio bronca que soy sensual (?) Es odio les dije ¬n¬

**Alice0623: **Yo misma lo dije, todavía falta ver los otros lados de la historia entre Akaiko, IO y Kaito. Como Akaiko está muerta, entonces sería el de IO (y, porqué no, también el de Kaiko). Porque si no deja las cosas incompletas, o al menos yo lo siento así-y creo que mis lectores-as también-. Hahahaha, me gusta apagar sus esperanzas de amistad y hermandad entre los gemelos, no sé, es divertido (?)

Ay muchos encapuchados en esta historia LOL- el salvador que todos sabemos quien es, el misterioso encapuchado dos y habrá más en un futuro (?)

IO es un hermano celoso, incluso cuando sabe que IA no lo quiere. Apagar todas las esperanzas que haya de un YukashixIA es su deber xD Y Gumiya es tan sexy con su pelo de lechuga :3

A mi también me gusta el YuumaxIA, pero sería prostituir a IA tener una historia de IOxIA, una de YuumaxIA, una de mi vecinoxIA, del hermano que no tengoxIA... y muchas personas másxIA ;D (?) Okno

Y más te vale seguir Unmei o verás como te la pasas-te acosaré de por vida :3

**Tu mejor fan: **Oye, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? Es que decirte "Tu mejor fan" se me hace raro :I

¿Odias el LenxMiku? A-Ah... A mi me encanta. Pero bueno, gustos son gustos n-n ¡Pues muere! ¡KYAHAHAHAHA! (?) Espero la historia con ansias. ¿Lo subirás, cierto? uwu

**En fin, espero sus reviews que encienden mi imaginación. Y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Chicas! *corre en círculos* (?) Planeo hacer un especial de Halloween en esta historia(aunque quizás sea mucho después de Halloween que lo pueda llegar a subir) Después me dicen su opinión ladys.**

**Vocaloid, Utauloid y todo lo relacionado con éstos no me pertenece. Sólo me pertenece la trama de esta historia, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 7:**

— Deberían darme un tiempo, para conocerlos mejor a los tres, luego de eso respondo — dijo IA, mirándolos a los dos que estaban allí más rojos que un tomate mientras oía las estruendosas risas que Yukari pegaba al verle la cara de Tsundere que tenían esos dos. Yukari se colgó de IA, la cual no se quejó por ello pero tampoco parecía muy convencida. La pelivioleta comenzó a hacerle preguntas, las cuales ella respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, solo hablando cuando confiaba que era necesario.

Una luz se infiltraba por las ventanas, alumbrando vagamente todo lo que había alrededor de sí misma. El sol brillaba, dando la sensación de ese día ser un día bastante caluroso que cualquiera preferiría no soportar. La de cabello rosa pálido se adentró en el salón repleto de alumnos, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, mientras los otros tres entraban detrás de ella hablando sobre temas los cuales la joven había decidido ignorar. Se sentó detrás de todo, en un lugar donde esperaba no llamar la atención de los profesores, y analizó a todos los alumnos del salón. Detrás de todo, casi alado de ella pero lo suficientemente alejada como para no ser inapropiado, una chica de largas coletas de color aguamarina estaba sentada, mientras una chica rubia cruzaba una pierna, sentada en la mesa de la acompañante de cabello aqua. Una muchacha lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver sus grandes ojos verdes y un cabello del mismo color, mientras lanzaba una mirada disimulada hacia Gumiya, el cual se había encargado de ignorar olímpicamente a la joven que intentaba vanamente llamar su atención de alguna forma. La muchacha de coletas rió estruendosamente, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba, mirando a la pequeña de cabello verde. Se acercó a Gumiya, empujando a Yukari en el proceso, la cual al estar mal sentada cayó de espaldas al suelo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Pero IO entró en el lugar y levantó a Yukari de una manera tan delicada que nadie se lo habría creído.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — habló, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en voz alta. Lanzó una mirada poco disimulada con esos vacíos ojos azules a todos los presentes, los cuales uno por uno fueron callándose. Cuando hubo terminado, desvió la mirada hacia la de coletas que se había agachado levemente para dejar su rostro cerca del de Gumiya, mientras decía cosas que el de cabellos claros había preferido ignorar; según él, nada de lo que saliera de la boca de la peliaqua podía ser inteligente. Y el rostro de indiferencia de Gumiya se lo había demostrado. — Hatsune —

La muchacha volteó el rostro y se encontró con él, el cual se mantenía firme con ese tono frívolo y esa mirada inexpresiva que a más de uno le causaba escalofríos. Recibió una mirada desafiante de respuesta.

— Aria —

Los presentes sentían que presenciaban nada más y nada menos que una lucha de titanes. Incluso IA, que era su primer día en esa escuela, se sentía algo incómoda con lo que sucedía. La de cabellera azulada se acercó, moviendo de una manera exagerada pero sensual su delicado cuerpo de muñeca. Puso una mano en la cadera y miró fijamente hacia los ojos azules que la observaban con desinterés; lo único que quería hacer era defender a la pequeña Yukari, la cual se había escondido detrás de su cuerpo, aferrándose a su brazo tal cual niña pequeña asustada. La de coletas estaba muy ocupada intentando desafiar y sacar el peor lado de IO como para burlarse de ese hecho, pero seguramente lo haría luego. El de cabellos claros debía mirar levemente hacia abajo, ya que ella era notablemente más baja que él. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, a decir murmullo alguno; todos estaban en silencio, apenas respirando, con la mirada fija en los dos muchachos que se desafiaban con la mirada. Podía ser ridículo como un grupo de más de veinte estudiantes podían estar tan callados solo por dos, pero aunque Hatsune Miku era una chica muy linda, cuando se lo proponía daba miedo.

— Es más lindo de cerca, Aria — le murmuró sensualmente, sacando a todos los presentes de su mundo. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios del de cabellos claros.

— Me conoces, Hatsune. No caeré en tus trampas, pequeña araña — le murmuró de igual manera, tomándola por el mentón. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta que estaban casi pegados, él sentía la cálida respiración de ella chocar contra su rostro. El corazón de todos se detuvo al ver a la peliaqua cerrar los ojos lentamente. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de él. — Pero... Al parecer la señorita Hatsune si cae en la mía —

Soltó una risa desesperante para la pobre peliaqua, la cual simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar, no sin sonreirle a Gumiya, el cual se encargó de ignorarla completamente. En cambio, IO miró hacia atrás y vio que la rubia se ponía de pie, sin saber el porque-y tampoco le importaba mucho. Abrazó a la pequeña Yuzuki por los hombros y la llevó hasta los asientos, donde la de cabello violeta se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su amigo, hablando cosas que a ninguno de los demás les interesaba, aunque tampoco era nada que ellos entendieran. IA sintió algo parecido a los _celos_, que ella decía que no eran celos pero se parecían. Yukari era más hermana de IO que ella misma.

* * *

Tras acabar las clases y las puertas del colegio haber sido abiertas, todos los estudiantes salen de allí diciendo que van a su hogar a descansar, aunque las probabilidades de que salgan de allí para ir a su hogar son mínimas; la mayoría, se va de paseo con amigos o con su pareja. Aunque claro, están los que sí se van a su hogar. Pero Gumiya no iba precisamente a su hogar, ni tampoco salía con amigos, por más de que los hermanos Yuzuki le preguntaran si quería ir con ellos. Siempre salía a las calles hasta que se hacía muy tarde, por lo cual cualquiera podría decir que vivía más en el colegio y en la calle que en su casa, y no porque no tuviera casa. Pero, para él, estar en su hogar donde debía soportar las discusiones de su padre con su madre, la indiferencia de su hermana y los molestos primos que iban casi todos los días solo porque cada tanto los echaban de su casa, no era la opción más viable. Además, a Gumiya le gustaba la noche y, al contrario de muchas personas, la soledad no le afectaba ni nada parecido; a veces, prefería estar solo.

Caminó por las calles rebosantes de gente y se mezcló con la multitud de la tarde. Todos a su alrededor ignoraban su existencia y eso no podía serle más agradable, no quería tener la molestia de saludar a todo el mundo incluso si no los conocía. Caminó hasta llegar a la única calle vacía y se hundió hasta el fondo de un callejón, donde aseguraba que nadie entraría por simple curiosidad, y no creía que nadie lo viera estando al fondo del oscuro lugar. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, pensando en algo que era incierto, quizás repasando su vida como siempre lo hacía. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo eso? En su nacimiento. ¿Por qué? Porque sus padres no querían un hijo. ¿Y qué hacer?

— Nada... — responde a su propia pregunta en murmuro. Él no podía hacer nada, no era su culpa aunque sus padres y su hermana insistieran en decir que si lo era. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras las luces del atardecer lo cubrían por completo, incluso cuando se encontraba al fondo del callejón.

Curiosamente, se siente observado y no puede evitar abrir los ojos para ver quién es que lo observa acosadoramente.

— ¿Gumiya? —

_¿Qué hace ella aquí? _se pregunta, mientras apoya la palma de su mano derecha para enderezarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

* * *

IO palpó la pared buscando el interruptor, porque al parecer su hermana mayor no estaba en casa y la luz estaba apagada. Golpeó con un puño la pared y camino por los pasillos de la casa.

— ¿Por qué mierdas cerró las cortinas? Ahora no veo una puta mierda — dijo, para luego seguir soltando insultos. Cuando se quedó sin insultos, comenzó a decir "Shit. Shit. Shit". Por fin el inglés le servía para algo.

Cuando por fin encontró el interruptor, luego de haber acariciado sensualmente las paredes, lo tocó muchas veces. _La que me parió, ¿por qué no cambias las lámparas de vez en cuando?_ Fue lo primero que pensó, golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado repetidas veces, como si quisiera romperla o algo así. Comenzó a arrastrar los pies en el suelo, mientras movía las manos como si estuviera ciego. Llegó a las escaleras sin darse cuenta y casi se mata un par de veces, aunque mejor idea hubiera sido buscar las ventanas y correr las cortinas. Pero él solo quería ver, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue subir las escaleras. Llegó al piso de arriba de milagro y caminó hasta encontrar la puerta de su habitación. Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el pomo y entró, para luego abrir las cortinas. Suspiró cuando un rayo de luz dio de lleno a su habitación y comenzó a buscar una lámpara para cambiar abajo.

— Al parecer, Ai se convirtió por fin en vampireza — murmuró, luego de encontrar una lámpara, y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo sin caerse. Cuando llegó abajo, corrió todas las cortinas de las ventanas y buscó una silla. Cambiaría la puta lámpara. Porque si no lo hacía él nadie lo haría.

* * *

Se asomó desde dentro de una sala y miró, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, casi escaneando el lugar con la mirada. Salió acomodándose los pálidos cabellos y caminó por los pasillos vacíos, que hace tiempo se había vaciado. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que quería ver y suspiró.

— Era obvio, IA Aria. No estarías aquí —

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó con lentitud, sin miedo de ser encontrado por alguien ni tampoco de quedarse encerrado allí; no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir en ese momento. Miró las paredes pintadas de un blanco que relucía cuando la luz del sol chocaba contra las mismas, un blanco desesperante que le recordaba al lugar de donde procedía. Agitó la cabeza y bajó la mirada, fijando sus claros ojos en las baldosas de cerámica que había para adornar el suelo. Frunció los labios levemente y alzó la mirada. No había nada interesante que hacer allí, en ese momento. El único sonido que se oía era su tranquila respiración, el latido sonoro de su corazón tranquilizado y los pasos silenciosos que daba para atravesar el instituto, casi arrastrando los pies en el suelo. La tranquilidad era demasiada, tanto que hasta lograba ser desesperante e irritante. Pero él, a pesar de estar cansado de la paz que lo rodeaba, estaba más irritado por lo blanco de las paredes. El blanco significaba pureza, al menos eso le habían dicho a él, pero el blanco que él recordaba de su pasado era un blanco impuro, sucio. Y recordarlo era doloroso e irritante.

Se mantuvo de pie unos segundos, donde los recuerdos lo invadieron como una cascada que caía sobre su mente y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse allí, con la vista fija en el suelo, hasta que todos ellos se largaran de su cabeza y lo dejaran vivir el presente en paz. Pero él sabía que eso no era tan fácil. No era tan fácil seguir adelante, no era tan fácil olvidar. Suspiró y se mantuvo estático en su lugar, como si eso pudiera hacer que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

Blanco...

_Cómo odio el color blanco._

Sacó una mano del bolsillo y la puso sobre su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó el puño. Golpeó la pared blanca con su puño cerrado y toda la fuerza que tenía en él la puso en su puño. Abrió los ojos de repente y su puño estuvo menos tenso por unos segundos. Acarició la pared y guardó la mano en el bolsillo. Siguió caminando.

Las puertas del instituto habían sido cerradas cuando el último empleado se había largado. Extendió el brazo hasta el pomo de la puerta para comprobar que era cierto, pero al parecer aún quedaba algún empleado allí, o simplemente se habían olvidado de cerrar la puerta. Volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia un salón, completamente al azar, y cuando entró convencido de que no quedaba ningún alumno en la escuela, se encontró con que aún había dos gemelos rubios allí. De no más de dieciséis años, ambos gemelos estaban charlando tranquilamente, sentados en las sillas. Ellos también estaban convencidos de que no había nadie más en la escuela, por lo cual encontrarse con aquél adolescente no se les hizo una idea muy agradable.

— Disculpe... ¿podría irse? Estamos charlando... — dijo la muchacha, mientras apretaba la mano de su gemelo con fuerza.

— No deberían estar aquí — dijo simplemente, ignorando el hecho de que la joven lo miraba de mala manera, como deseando que éste se largara.

— Usted tampoco — desafió la rubia, mientras el gemelo apretaba la mano de su acompañante como diciéndole que se quedara quieta.

— Me quedaré aquí todo el rato. Sigan hablando, mi presencia es invisible y no me interesa ni mierda las cosas incestuosas que puedan llegar a decir. — Sacó un celular del bolsillo y puso los auriculares, mientras se sentaba al fondo del salón e ignoraba completamente la charla de los dos gemelos, que al parecer eran testarudos porque decidieron quedarse.

Rin y Len Kagamine eran los dos hermanos más "adorables" del instituto, siempre demostrando muestras de afectos en público lo que los demás creían que era la cosa mas linda del mundo. Ocultando su muy obvia relación, ya que los demás parecían ser demasiado estúpidos como para darse cuenta de que las cosas que se decían iba más allá de lo fraternal. Al parecer, ese muchacho rarito sabía que tenían una relación por obviedad y no le interesaba. Se sintieron aliviados cuando él se largó hacia atrás del salón y pudieron seguir con su charla.

— Deberíamos decírselo, Rin. A todos. — El rubio apretaba con fuerza la mano de su gemela y la miraba fijamente, creyendo que esta cedería al sentir esa mirada sobre sí, era una clase de debilidad que tenía. — Lo entenderán.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si no lo entienden, Len? — preguntó ella, desesperada por saber qué hacer. Era una confusión que tenía en la mente, no sabía qué hacer y el miedo le carcomía por dentro. Su gemelo la abrazó.

— Óyeme, princesa. Yo estoy dispuesto a dejar todo lo que tengo por ti: mi popularidad, mi reputación, mis amistades, hasta mi vida si es necesario. Estoy dispuesto a morir si es para salvarte, estoy dispuesto a caer en un abismo. ¿Estás dispuesta tu también? —

Entonces, vieron como la puerta se abría de golpe y una figura de cabellos largos y ojos de color zafiro entraba apresurada. El que estaba sentado también alzó la vista. Sonrió satisfecho.

_Te encontré, IA Aria._

La de cabello rosado pálido entró completamente desesperada. Había perdido algo importante que debía buscar, aunque ni siquiera sabia porque era tan importante. Simplemente sentía dentro de ella que aquél collar con forma de rayo era importante, y si no lo encontraba se desesperaría. Miró a los rubios, los cuales al parecer se separaron un poco, pero no le importó.

— ¿No vieron un collar con un dije en forma de rayo, plateado? — preguntó, intentando recuperar el aliento. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza y ella siguió jadeando, con las manos en las piernas y las rodillas algo flexionadas. Los gemelos la quedaron mirando hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada y sentía como los latidos de su corazón dejaban de ser un golpeteo rápido e insistente y se normalizaban. Los miró con una sonrisa. — Gracias de todas formas. Y, por cierto... ¡Hacen linda pareja!

Los gemelos la quedaron mirando, mientras ésta se largaba por la puerta. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y su mirada seguía fija en la puerta, mientras la veían alejarse y perderse en una doblada, mientras iba a otro de los salones.

— Ella dijo... — murmuró la ojiazul, más para si misma que para su gemelo. Éste la oyó y la abrazó por los hombros.

— Al menos, esa chica que me arriesgaré a decir es hermana del chico Aria, nos apoyaría si lo supiera — le dijo, dejando un beso en la mejilla pálida de su gemela.

Y, allá atrás, estaba el muchacho de capucha, el cual se había encapuchado un segundo después de que la de cabello rosa pálido hubiera entrado, sostenía el collar con el dije en forma de rayo, colgando delante de sus ojos, entre la punta de su pulgar y la de su índice. Sonrió para sí mismo.

_Recuerdo este collar... Y al parecer tu también._

* * *

Luego de cambiar la lámpara y recibir una llamada de su hermana mayor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien-cosa que no estaba, porque él no tenía ninguna idea de dónde estaba su gemela-, IO Aria se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo que había en el living y se puso a ver televisión. Esa _Kaiko_ no se iba de su mente, ¿qué le interesaba a ella los serios problemas de desequilibrio mental, la forma en la que no se controlaba ante los impulsos o todo lo que tenía que ver con los problemas mentales por los cuales cualquiera lo mandaría directo al manicomio? El de cabellos claros no entendía, ni tampoco le tenía mucha confianza a esa chica, pero decidió que la dejaría de lado y pensaría en cosas más importantes. Como por ejemplo...

— ¿Dónde está IA? — dijo en voz alta, mientras miraba a la ventana por impulso, como si pudiera ver algo. Enseguida recibió un mensaje, que decía:

_"IO, soy IA. Seguramente te preguntarás como chuchas conseguí tu número. Bueno... creo que me lo pasó Yukari. ¡Esa chica es adorable! En fin, te decía que me estoy tardando porque perdí algo de mucho valor para mi. Vuelvo en cuanto lo encuentre, o haya revisado todo el colegio entero. Lo que suceda primero. En fin, no te preocupes."_

Suspiró y guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Ya le discutiría razones verdaderas en cuanto llegara a casa. Miró a su aburrido alrededor y buscó algo que hacer. Lavar los trastos que su hermana había dejado no era una opción; que los lavara ella. Miró hacia arriba, como si el techo fuera a tomar forma humana y a hablar con él. Se imaginó hablando con una persona llena de pintura blanca, que tenía las facciones endurecidas y la voz algo ronca de nunca haberla usado, y soltó una solitaria risa que retumbó por toda la vacía casa. Se recostó en el sofá, poniendo un brazo delante de los ojos como si quisiera cubrirse de la luz de la lámpara. Las carcajadas sonaron en el programa humorístico que estaba en el canal, del cual él se había olvidado en unos cuentos segundos de haber encendido la televisión y cambiado de canal para mirar algo que a él no le interesaba, pero que mataría el aburrimiento un rato. En ese instante, se había vuelto molesto, entonces volteó el cuerpo y estiró la mano para tomar el control remoto de la mesa de cristal que adornaba el medio del living, que estaba cerca del sofá en el que se había sentado. Comenzó a cambiar de canal, hasta que llegó a un canal que hablaba sobre esos animales mitad pato mitad castor cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba. Miró un poco, y mostraban algo que tenía que ver con los huevos.

— Los mamíferos no ponemos huevos. Ésto me suena a experimentos de esos científicos estúpidos que se creen más inteligentes que los demás, algo así como el ligre. Esa especie, mezcla de tigre y león, me da tremendo asco. Como si jugar con vidas animales no fuera nada — dijo enojado para sí, mientras cambiaba de canal. Aunque sabía que sería improbable que el... ¡Ornitorrinco, eso era! Bueno, era improbable que el ornitorrinco fuera un experimento, pero una parte de él le decía que si lo era. Pero conocía la diferencia entre el ligre y esa especie. Sabía la diferencia entre un experimento y una especie cuya creación para él era incierta. Pero aún así, según él eso no podía ser solo naturaleza.

Viendo que no había nada que llamara su atención en la televisión, decidió dejarla en un canal al azar y que IA cambiara si así lo deseaba. Se volteó en su pequeño lugar y se acurrucó, luego de apoyar el control remoto en la pequeña mesita de vidrio. Cerró los ojos, como si quisiera dormir e irse a un lugar donde esos ridículos programas no existieran, pero no dejaba de pensar en dónde podría encontrarse IA. La escuela era grande, pero se había regresado a mitad de camino y las clases habían terminado hacía aproximadamente una hora. Suspiró y se removió en su lugar. Se sentía especialmente incómodo e inseguro de dónde estaba ella. Oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y casi se cae del sofá, entonces en su desesperación por apoyar la palma de la mano en el suelo pudo ver que entraba IA, muy cansada.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó, mientras ella jadeaba sonoramente y bajaba la mirada.

— Buscaba... Mi... Collar... — dijo, con la respiración agitada. — Joder... no debería... haber... corrido tanto... — Y se sentó en el sofá pequeño.

Éste negó con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar. — Diré que te creo porque estoy cansado — bostezó.

Ella sonrió, mientras lo veía cerrar los ojos. Esperó unos minutos a que se durmiera, y entonces se le acercó.

— Ne, IO... Creo que dormido te me haces más lindo y agradable — murmuró, cuando estuvo segura de que aquél que estaba recostado se había dormido. Le pasó la punta del índice por la mejilla derecha, acariciando su tersa piel pálida. Le sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible, y subió a su habitación. Debía cambiarse, y ella también estaba cansada.

* * *

**No amores, IA no quiere a IO. Sólo dijo que se le hacía más lindo y agradable dormido xD. *Esperanzas falsas everywhere***

**Bien, como dije al principio del capítulo, planeo hacer un especial de dos o tres episodios de para Halloween (aunque no es seguro). Estoy dudando, ya que en la situación en la que estamos-con todo esto del chico misterioso, que IA dice cosas tiernas de IO, que Miku, que arrintitintintin (?)- en el fic, es complicado. Además de que antes del capítulo veinte (planeo llegar más del veinte) ya hayamos comenzado el incesto, así que no estoy especialmente preparada para un especial de Halloween. Es una idea, pero si no también planeo hacer un fic de terror y gore *w* antes de Halloween, y continuará por un tiempo obviamente. Digamenme si les agrada la idea del capítulo de Halloween o del Fic, lo que más les parezaca (el Fic será protagonizado también por IA, pero creo que no morira (?)**

**A los reviews.**

**Tu mejor Fan: **¡Anna! *la apapacha* Eso suena tan kawaii *3*

Como vez, IA puso excusas para no responder, pero yo creo que habría elegido a... No sé. Por eso puse eso, para que IA los conociera mejor y qué se yo. Eso no es comedia ._. yo no lo hice con la intención de hacer reir a nadie ewe no se me da bien la comedia. Amé la historia 3 Y GOMEN! EL CELULAR DE MI ABUELA ESTÁ MÁS DROGADO QUE NO SÉ QUÉ Y DEJÓ EL REVIEW COMO DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE QUE LO HAYA COMENTADO TOT Y COMENTÉ DOS VECES, HICE SPAM EN TU FIC TOT GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN ANNA-SAN! D: Okay, ya te pedí perdón.

**Alice0623: **Yo también creo eso de Akaiko. Qué suerte que hice que IO la matara, no habría soportado tener que hacer un personaje tan absurdo en mi fic, y créeme yo soy muy absurda xD. Es una pinshi estúpida, ¿no? *mirada acusadora* (?)

En éste di esperanzas y las apagué por mi cuenta en la N/A LOL soy una loquisha. Y el encapuchado misterioso regresa *chan chan chan* Y no di descripciones para que no me descubrieran, solo que tiene el cabello claro. No van a descubrirme kyahahahaha (?)

Y el pelo de lechuga de Gumiya es setsi *w*

Y si, IA estaba encabronada pero lo disimulaba. Y no se le dan muy bien las venganzas LOL. Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón *una mano en el mentón* No eligió a ninguno... por ahora *chan chan chan otra vez*

Saludos shiquilla.

Y **Kamirin-chan** no comentó, pero ¡TE PUSE TU PRECIADO LENXRIN! ¡SÉ FELIZ, ADEMÁS DE QUE NO ME GUSTA ESA PAREJA! *cofcofcreoqueesoesfanservicecofcof* ÁMAME ;w;

Y si hay alguien que le puso Fav y no deja review, yo me entero de todo ¬¬ DEJEN REVIEW QUE SI NO SHO SHORO ;w; Y si no dejan review, me voy a sentir tan mal que no voy a escribir *se va al rincón*

Hasta el próximo capítulo *se va volando a escribir My Support*


	9. Capítulo 8

**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 8:**

Pasó un tiempo, unas tres semanas para serles exactos. Las cosas en la escuela no mejoraron ni empeoraron; todo era tan monótono que se convertía en algo predecible y aburrido. En la casa tampoco eran las cosas muy diferentes; IA evitaba a IO la mayoría del tiempo, en cualquier caso. Sólo que alguna que otra vez Yukari decidía visitarlos y pasarse unas horas allí, pero luego de eso, un día era muy parecido al otro.

IA se abanicaba con una hoja de papel, mientras suspiraba y desviaba la mirada, con una pierna sobre la mesa de cristal que había en medio del living. Vio que IO bajaba las escaleras, vestido como se vestía todos los días, y abría la puerta de repente. Vio a Teto Kasane, una chica que IA aún no tenía muy claro quién era y qué tenía que ver con IO. Ella vestía un short negro algo ajustado y una remera azulada suelta, mientras traía sus dos coletas con forma de taladro de color rojizo. Saludó con una gran sonrisa a la muchacha de cabello claro y subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, seguida por IO que se limitó a mirar de reojo hacia atrás y sonreírle a su gemela, como siempre hacía cada vez que IA estaba en la sala de entrada-living y él subía hacia arriba. Vio a su hermana bajar con un canasto lleno de ropa. Traía el cabello atado en una coleta que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y vestía un delantal blanco sobre unos jeans azules y una remera mangas cortas negra. Recordó a su madre apenas ella volteó el rostro; Ai era como el "copia y pega" de su madre, no sólo en la apariencia. Le sonrió, sin dejar de abanicarse con el papel; ese día, el calor era insoportable.

Se puso de pie y tomo una coleta negra que había alado de donde tenía el pie. Se ató el cabello y pegó un grito avisándole a Ai que salía, la cual solo le levantó el pulgar desde la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba el lavarropas. Salió luego de ponerse unas sandalias negras y se puso a mirar el barrio que estaba investigando el día que fue secuestrada. Suspiró y siguió caminando, esperando cruzarse con alguien o algo así. Una brisa calurosa dio de lleno contra su rostro pero, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no le trajo una refrescante sensación; al parecer, hasta le dio más calor. Suspiró y comenzó a hacerse aire agitando las manos delante de su rostro.

— Oye, tú la… niña Aria — oyó detrás de ella, obligándola a voltear el rostro. _Ah… H-a-t-s-u-n-e… creo._ Pensó la muchacha, mientras la peliaqua se acercaba a ella con el movimiento sensual que seguramente era muy típico de ella. —. Tengo una muy importante pregunta para ti, espero que me seas cien por ciento sincera, ¿sí?

IA arqueó una ceja. — ¿A qué se debe tal petición? —

Miku guardó silencio unos segundos. — ¿Qué clase de relación tienen la niña Yuzuki y tu hermano? —

— Pregúntale a él y no me metas en tus enredos. Lo que sea que haga mi hermano no es cosa mía — respondió ella, mientras se dignaba a seguir caminando. Sintió los delgados dedos posarse en su brazo y apretárselo con fuerza. Por un segundo, recordó a Ann… Lo cual la hizo voltear el rostro casi automáticamente para asegurarse de que no fuera ella.

— Sabes más de lo que dices. Responde, ¿qué tienen tu hermano y Yukari Yuzuki? — Intentó mantener la calma, pero esa niña no quería ayudar y eso la desesperaba. Ésta sonrió, mientras se encogía levemente de hombros y acercaba su rostro al de Miku. Hatsune sintió su rostro hervir, seguramente estaba muy roja del enojo que le traía esa sonrisa tan sarcástica-y parecida a la de su hermano.

— No tengo idea — murmuró, cerca del oído de ella. Al sentir la cálida de respiración como una ráfaga de viento caliente chocar contra su oído y parte de su cuello, sintió que su piel se erizaba. IA soltó una risa sarcástica. —. Estás roja, Miku-san~— canturreó, lamiéndole la mejilla para luego, soltar otra carcajada.

— ¡N-No hagas eso! —

IA simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dignó a seguir caminando por segunda vez. Sintió que la tomaban por el cabello y se vio obligada a retroceder para dejar de sentir la tirada de cabello. Vio que la peliaqua estaba algo enojada, por la expresión. Ésta la obligó a enderezarse y entonces le golpeó con el puño en el estómago, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Luego, de detrás de un edificio, salieron la peliverde y la niña rubia que se había encontrado el día que buscaba su collar. La rubia miró aterrada a IA, la cual solo le sonrió y dejo que sus hombros se destensaran; supuso que no tenía más opción que dejarse golpear por aquellas adolescentes que ahora la miraban con superioridad porque estaban las tres juntas. Gumi la pateó, mientras la rubia se limitaba a fingir golpearla o la sostenía mientras las otras dos la agredían.

— Eres sólo otra piedra más en mi camino, Aria — dijo, cuando iba a darle un último golpe en la cabeza, mirando a la chica que estaba en el suelo, con el labio sangrando y un ojo que probablemente se le pondría morado.

— Hatsune, Megpoid, Kagamine — una voz fría y muy silenciosa como para ser oída en el momento fue captada detrás de la peliaqua, la cual volteó el rostro luego de soltar a IA, la cual se quedó estática en su lugar intentando ver con claridad lo que sucedía a su alrededor. —. Le doy cinco segundos para alejarse de mi hermana gemela.

Vio la figura de color aguamarina moverse hacia un lado y sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la enderezaba, con un cuidado y delicadeza que no llegaba a imaginar.

— Lárguense. No me quiero enterar que vuelven a acercarse a ella — ordenó, con un tono tan frío que causó un escalofrío en la espalda de las tres presentes. Se alejaron sin decir palabra alguna.

IO analizó a su hermana de pies a cabeza. Limpió el hilo de sangre que caía desde la comisura de los labios de ella hasta la barbilla con el dedo pulgar, mientras ella se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar, sin moverse ni decir nada. Le apretó los brazos, intentando no hacerle daño alguno, y la abrazó en un abrazo protector que sólo un hermano puede dar; de esos abrazos que te hacen sentir protegido por un ejército cuando la única persona que tienes a tu lado puede llegar a ser tu familiar.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, la cual había puesto el rostro de costado sobre su pecho. Un movimiento leve de asentimiento hizo que el alma le volviera al cuerpo; no perdonaría a esas tres en caso le hubieran hecho algo a su hermana. —… Menos mal. Si no fuera así, yo…— No supo qué más decir, por lo que simplemente guardó silencio y se aferró más al abrazo, mientras sentía las delicadas manos de IA recorrer su espalda y la cabeza moverse levemente hacia abajo, como si quisiera mirar al suelo. Puso una mano en los suaves y claros cabellos de su hermana, la cual simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiéndose en el olor que su hermano tenía. Pensó que el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante, pero sabía que sería demasiado bueno.

— G-Gracias por defenderme, IO… — dijo casi en murmuro, sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos. Y se quedaron así un tiempo indefinido; ninguno quería dejar de abrazar al otro.

* * *

Puso una mano en sus rosados cabellos al ver esa escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos, aún sin creérselo por completo. _El incesto es asqueroso_ pensó, cerrando sus ojos miel y bajando la cabeza. Soltó una risa sin humor y alzó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Oyó un ruido, como un golpe, detrás de sí y luego unas risas burlonas, obligándolo a voltearse por sola curiosidad que le atacó en ese momento de oír el sonido. Al ver a una muchacha de cabello violeta en el suelo, arrodillada y con la cabeza gacha, se acercó con curiosidad a ella y le tocó la cabeza con el índice, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y dejando ver unas grandes orbes violetas, que brillaban con cierta desesperanza y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estiró su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de recibir la ayuda tímidamente. Cuando se puso de pie, le sonrió al muchacho.

— G-Gracias — dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué llora, señorita? — preguntó, con un tono indiferente, aunque si le interesaba saber. Si algo no soportaba era ver a una chica llorar. Y quería saber la razón.

Ella titubeó unos segundos antes de responder. — Ella… Hatsune Miku… Me robó algo de gran valor para mi… — Se tocó automáticamente el cuello, incluso sin notar el movimiento precipitado que había hecho. Éste miró a la figura aguamarina que aún era visible.

— No se sienta mal, señorita. Seguro que lo recupera.

Le revolvió el cabello fraternalmente y le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Sintió que su rostro enrojecía levemente y él soltó una risa sin humor, mientras hacía bucles con su dedo en el cabello de ella.

— Debo irme.

— Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó, mientras él metía las manos en el bolsillo y se alejaba lentamente.

— Ah, soy… —

* * *

Tras haber dejado a la pelivioleta detrás, se encaminó lentamente hacia el lugar que él creía debía llamar "_hogar_", aunque no se sintiera en su hogar. Abrió la puerta con la llave y miró a su alrededor, esperando la cálida bienvenida que solían darle anteriormente.

— Ya llegué… — Le habló a la nada, en murmuro, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y dejaba la chaqueta negra colgada en un perchero. Miró a su alrededor desganado; la soledad era molesta y no tenía nada ni nadie para acompañarlo. Suspiró, se sentía cansado y lo estaba.

Miró a su alrededor. Paredes pintadas de un oscuro tono negro, que hacía ver la casa más oscura de lo que en sí era. Un sofá de color bordo adornaba la sala de estar. Subió lentamente las escaleras, agarrado del barandal mientras miraba atentamente el suelo. Al llegar al piso de arriba, se mantuvo quieto un segundo al oír un ruido; como si alguien estuviera caminando en el techo de la casa. Alzó la mirada y vio una sombra negra recorrer todo el techo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agitó la cabeza desesperadamente.

— Debería… Debería haber dejado de ver _eso_… Ella me dijo que… — el nerviosismo se reflejaba en su voz. Cerró los puños con fuerza, mientas bajaba la vista y oía risas lejanas y burlonas. El cuerpo le temblaba levemente mientras sentía las sombras acercársele por delante y también por detrás. — ¡Basta! — gritó golpeando el suelo con el pie y cayendo débilmente de rodillas. Puso las manos es sus oídos y se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando que las sombras se alejaran y las risas se acallaran.

_Esquizofrenia…_ Fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo desapareciera.

* * *

IA miró fijamente a IO, que iba un paso más adelante que ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Desde que había pasado la escenita con Hatsune Miku en la calle no había dicho nada más. Quizás estaba avergonzado por lo del abrazo; ella también lo estaba. Él frenó un segundo para quedar a la altura de ella y la abrazó por los hombros, mientras le sonreía. Ella lo miró confundida durante uno segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo, abrazándolo por la cintura. Caminaron abrazados por la calle hasta llegar a la casa, que al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Ai, que iba con una caja que producía ruidos extraños.

— ¡No saben qu…-! — Los miró abrazados y quedo estática por unos segundos. — ¡Kya~! ¡Que bonitos se ven juntos! ¿Ya se llevan mejor? — dijo, pegando saltos en su lugar. IO la miró; él no sabía si ella lo quería más o algo así.

— Digamos que en parte me está cayendo mejor — dijo, apretando a su hermano el cuál sonrió. —. Ibas a decirnos algo, ¿qué era? —

— ¡Encontré un perrito! — chilló, sacando un perro negro con el pecho blanco y las patas también blancas. IO chasqueó la lengua.

— Seguro tiene pulgas, ¡igual que tú, AI! — y recibió un almohadazo en la cabeza, mientras IA chillaba en su lugar y soltaba a su hermano para ir a tomar el pequeño perrito.

— ¡Kya~! ¡Es muy lindo~! — gritó ella, tomando al pequeño entre sus manos y levantándolo, mientras éste miraba con confusión el lugar de locos donde lo habían llevado. — ¿Cómo se llama? — Su hermana se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras".

— ¿Pulgoso? ¿Rata? ¿Peludo? ¿Rompe…-? — y recibió otro almohadazo antes de poder terminar.

— Ahm… ¿Es macho o hembra? —

— Hembra — respondió Ai.

— Pues… — dudó unos segundos, ¿el nombre que iba a proponer no le traería demasiados recuerdos? Millones de recuerdos inundaron su mente mientras ella formaba las sílabas en su boca. — ¿Qué tal… Akane? —

IO guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, mientras Ai sonreía y tomaba al pequeño.

— Akane, entonces — soltó, mirando al pequeño perro que ladraba alegremente.

* * *

**Eso del perro fue algo que me atacó por sorpresa (?) No esperaba poner nada sobre un pulgoso e-e**

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Tu mejor fan: **¡ESPOSA! *la abraza* Ya sabes que te amo (?) Y amo tus reviews3 Nop, el encapuchado no es Piko.

Vete a hacer las tareas luego de dejar review e-e. Seh, no me gusta que pongan a Miku como la ángel y la luz del lugar =3= La Miku diva me cae mejor:P Como verás, hoy le dio duro-malpensados fuera- a IA ._. Porque está loquisha como yo xDD. NO HAY GORE EN ESTE FIC D: (?) No quiero poner a IO de Yandere e IA es muy adorable como para matar gente:C Quizás Yukari, si, lo pensaré. Éste capítulo es para que las esperanzas matadas de incesto revivan de entre las cenizas (?)

**Kamirin-chan:** Ámame ;-; Te puse tu incesto de los Kagamine xD. *Se sienta con una guitarra a cantar con Kamirin esa canción (?)*

**Neruso**(No pongo Neruso y Neria porque sólo comentó Neruso): KYAAAAAW~ Dejaste… cinco reviews *-* *le saca la caja de galletas de la mano* Malo ;-; Me dijiste que me odias ;-; *Se va al rincón emo a llorar porque Neruso la odia (?)* Kya~ ¿No te gusta el incesto? No te obligo a leer, si no lo deseas ~. Gracias por todos tus reviews, Neruso-san.

**Alice0623: **Soy pobre para dar capuchas :c Pero prometo darles… etto… galletas (?) No se percató de la presencia de APHGEH casi pongo el nombre LOL porque estaba desesperada por buscar su colgante-y porque estaba bien pinche distraída- *chan chan chan* (no sé por qué (?)* Miraré al horizonte y fingiré que veo lo que estás viendo ~

Es una BITCH. Yukashi prefiere no meterse en problemas, es todo un santo (ahora ve, préndele velas y hazle oraciones (?). Yo también, soy celosa al cien por ciento. Espero no creas que Miku sea una estúpida; no es Akaiko e-e. Es sólo… Yandere y se cree superior xD. Amo tus reviews así largos y todo3

**KYAAAAA Los amo (sobre todo a mi esposa Anna-san (?) Y prometo no tardarme en subir otro capítulo~-antes no tardaba nada y ahora tardo siglos (?}-**

**Dejen reviews y amen a IO conmigo uvu Quiero un nii-san como él:C (¿alguien quiere ser mi nii-san?:c)**

**Chau mis queridos lectores dejadores-de-review (?) (Para aclarar, Neruso: Yo NO aprecio más que lean mi historia que los reviews, es sólo que los reiews me suben el ánimo, y mientras mejor ánimo tengo más ganas me dan de escribir uvu. Pero también aprecio a las que dejaron fav pero no comentaron; ellas también son partes de mi absurda inspiración rarita e-e)**

**P.D: Sí, estoy consciente de que IA se comportó algo Yuri en este capítulo e-e**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Vocaloid y todo lo relacionado con estos no me pertenecen.**

Tone Rion sostuvo entre sus manos el collar que su amigo de cabello rosado le había entregado hacía unos minutos observando cada centímetro del mismo, buscando la más mínima imperfeccion para decirle lo muy equivocado que estaba; la idea de que estuviera tan enamorado de esa chica no le caía del todo bien. Puso el pequeño dije con forma de rayo en la palma de su mano, mientras sostenía la cadena con la otra mano. El de ojos miel la observó detenidamente, mientras los ojos violetas de su amiga analizaban el collar.

— Supongo que está bien cuidado. Ni un rasguño, al menos no visible a simple vista. No parece haber cambiado de cadena siquiera... — guardó silencio unos segundos y se sacó la vincha de Maid que utilizaba. —, Yuuma, por favor, no creo que sea buena idea tratar con ella... Digo, ¿hace cuanto que salió de ese lugar? ¿Un mes? —

Yuuma no respondió a eso. No tenía nada que decir al respecto.

— No es mi problema. — Dicho eso, le arrebató el collar de entre las manos y se puso de pie. — Si tanto te molesta, no trataré contigo sobre este tema.

— ¡Hey, no te pongas a la defensiva! — se puso de pie y lo tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que él volteara la mirada y cruzara su mirada con la violeta de su compañera. — Yo no te ataqué en ningún momento, ¿bien? Además de esquizofrénico, bipolar.

Hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque él se soltó de su agarre y la tomó por el mentón, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran como si fueran dignos enemigos.

— Dos cosas; Primero, yo no tengo esquizofrenia. No tengo por qué explicarte eso otra vez. Segundo, ¡no se juega con eso, maldita sea! —

Tone Rion guardó silencio, él tenía razón.

* * *

La muchacha agitó su cabellera rubia mientras sentía una mano en su antebrazo que la arrastraba lejos del lugar donde se encontraba en ese instante, siendo llevada a un escondite detrás de un basurero negro desteñido que emanaba olor a pudrición e inmundicia. Entraron al lugar y se escondieron en un rincón.

— Sigo sin entender por qué debemos ocultarnos.

— Eres nueva, pero debo decirte que jamás llegaras a entenderlo con exactitud.

La muchacha se arregló el vestido negro y miró con sus ojos azules a su acompañante.

— Bien, _Defoko-chan_, supongo que no vas a explicármelo — le dijo. La muchacha de cabello violeta corto sonrió de lado.

— Jamás llegaras a entenderlo con exactitud — repitió la joven, mientras la sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de disgusto.

— No tengo muchos clientes, ¿qué crees que signifique? — Cambió de tema, poniendo una mano en sus largos cabellos dorados. Defoko se encogió de hombros.

Suspiró y cruzó las piernas, mientras observaba de reojo a la muchacha que intentaba mantenerse seria.

— Quizás porque nadie te conoce, Lilliane. — Respondió por fin. Ella asintió con lentitud.

_Debe ser eso... Supongo._

* * *

Apretando las manos en señal de desesperación y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se adentró al lugar de forma calmada intentando disimular el terror que le daba estar en un lugar así. Abrió poco a poco la puerta metálica que soltó solo un chillido leve y constante que lo único que hizo fue aterrarla más. La puerta estuvo abierta por completo y ella notó que la oscuridad se extendía en todo el salón principal de la casa donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Lilliane Kamui odiaba la oscuridad.

— Hey, rubia. ¿Tus _compañeras_ ya te apodaron? —

_Si rara, novata, estúpida o nueva son apodos, entonces si._

Se encogió levemente de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Anda, hermanita. No es tan difícil. Que te digan Lily y ya — rió sin humor, mientras ella lograba visualizar la capa de cabello violeta que partía la oscuridad y llamaba la atención de manera innecesaria.

— ¿Por qué está tan oscuro, Gakupo? — pregunto, entre asustada y curiosa. Él puso la cabeza de lado y la miró de reojo, con una media sonrisa y unos ojos violetas y profundos que brillaban en la espesa oscuridad que los rodeaba.

— ¿Sigues teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad? — dijo con humor fingido mientras se volteaba y se acercaba a ella a paso calmado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso una mano helada en el rostro pálido de la rubia, la cual sintió que se le erizaba la piel. — El peor _monstruo_ que puede atacarte siempre estuvo contigo. —

El tono en el que dijo eso no le agradó a Lily, sin embargo prefirió ahorrarse opiniones y limitarse a asentir, como dándole la razón a su hermano mayor en eso. Él sonrió de lado y apartó la mano.

— Y él no estará debajo de tu cama a la noche — ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras Gakupo se alejaba de ella, dándole la espalda y dejando ver su largo cabello violeta, el cual estaba en una coleta alta. Lilliane se mantuvo estática, en silencio. — . Bien, mi querida hermana menor, ¿te agrada tu nuevo _trabajo_? —

— Todo esto es tu culpa, maldito hijo de puta.

Dicho eso, se volteó y se largó del lugar, dejando a un Kamui con la palabra en la boca.

_Siempre ha sido tu culpa._

* * *

IA e IO se encontraban en la sala de estar, mirando una pelicula tranquilamente en el gran televisor que había allí. Ella había puesto su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano, el cual se empeñó en acariciar su sedoso cabello más que en prestarle atención a la película que estaban mirando. De vez en vez, desviaban miradas curiosas hacia su acompañante, intentando que la persona que estaba con ellos no notara que estaba siendo observada-la mayoría de las veces sin éxito. Se pasaron la mitad de la película hablando o jugando que prestando atención a las personas que gritaban horrorizadas porque encontraron un cuerpo descuartizado-ese tipo de películas entretenía mucho a IO, por eso era raro. Al terminar la película, se miraron confundidos porque ninguno había visto más que una escena de cuerpo cubiertos de sangre o gente gritando "WAAAAAA~" de vez en vez.

— Me gustó más Carrie_*_ — dijo IA de repente. —. Todos esos bastardos debían morir —

— Me arruinaste la película, nunca la terminé de ver — se quejó IO, tocándole el estómago con el índice, mientras ésta le apretaba las mejillas para que la dejara de pinchar.

— Sabes que no me gusta porque me da cosqui... — y no pudo terminar porque él empezó a hacerle cosquillas y estalló en carcajadas. Ella comenzó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados, mientras él tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al verla reír tan exageradamente. — N-No... Me hagas... cosquillas — dijo, entre carcajada y carcajada.

— ¡IO, deja de acosar a tu hermana! — oyó a su hermana mayor gritar desde la cocina, y lo que dijo no hizo más que avergonzarle.

— Cállate y ve a sacarte las pulgas — respondió, recibiendo en la cara una zapatilla que le dio en la frente. IA se cubrió la boca con la mano para que él no notara lo gracioso que se le hacía.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con insistencia y algo de desesperación. IO dejó a su hermana riéndose en el sofá y fue a abrir la puerta a paso cansado.

La escena que vio no fue muy bella. Gumiya alzaba en sus brazos a una Yukari ensangrentada, mientras se oían los gritos de Yukashi a aproximadamente una cuadra y el sonido inconfundible de disparos. Gumiya estaba sudando frío y las respiraciones de Yukari iban apagándose poco a poco, mientras la mano pálida sostenía débilmente la herida ensangrentada. IO iba a preguntar, pero Gumiya parecía desesperado y asustado por su mejor amiga. La dejó pasar mientras gritaba que llamaran a la ambulancia; que los tipos de barrio que peleaban se mataran si lo deseaban-si no, los mataría él; no perdonaría al que le hizo eso a su mejor amiga. La recostaron en la sala e IO la tomó con fuerza de la mano, mientras le rogaba que aguantara un poco más. IA juró que había podido ver una lágrima solitaria deslizarse por su mejilla derecha.

La alarma de las ambulancias se oyó a la distancia, pero IO juraba que no llegarían a tiempo. No por ser negativo, pero la pequeña había perdido mucha sangre y era improbable que llegara al hospital con vida.

Aquella reflexión dañaba su miserable y solitaria alma.

Y, lo siguiente que vieron, fue que los doctores subían a la pelivioleta a la ambulancia y lograron ver como se perdía al fondo de las calles lejanas.

_Lo siento por no estar a tiempo._ Pensó Yukashi dañado.

_Siento no haber podido ayudarte más._ Se disculpa mentalmente un triste Gumiya.

_Me vengaré del que te hizo daño._ Asegura IO con seguridad y una mezcla extraña entre el enojo y la culpa dentro de él.

_Me encargaré de hacerle pagar lo que te hizo._

* * *

Un sonido irritante que le hacía estar cada segundo más seguro de que aquello no era una buena idea. IO no había soportado estar allí dentro; había salido de la sala irritado. La máquina sonaba con una solemne molestia que le hacía creer al pelivioleta que era innecesario tenerla allí. Cada segundo él se sentía más muerto. Habían pasado dos horas desde el tiroteo en las calles y allí estaba él, cuidando de alguien que no podía sobrevivir por cuenta propia y sintiendo que él moría cada segundo un poco más junto a ella. Su hermana gemela no demostraba señales de vida más allá de la respiración artificial que producía un molesto sonido ahogado que le hacía pensar que ella no abriría los ojos si él le saca eso de sobre su rostro.

La figura de su hermana era terriblemente lamentable.

El pálido rostro rasguñado y dañado, producido por el golpe que se había dado contra el piso al recibir el disparo. La bata blanca aún tenía manchas de sangre que le pertenecía a ella. El blanco rostro estaba cubierto por la mascarilla verde claro que le daba la respiración artificial que la mantenía con vida arruinaba la inocente aura que la rodeaba, algo que le hacía pensar que solo estaba durmiendo y que en unos momentos abriría los ojos otra vez y le sonreiría como siempre.

El hecho de que ello fuera sólo una idea suya no hacía mas que dañarlo más de lo que en sí estaba.

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda tocaba la helada mano de su gemela. La observó y sintió que no soportaría eso mucho más, pero se dijo mentalmente que debía soportarlo porque era su hermana y él debía encargarse de cuidarla. Se preguntó como una salida entre amigos había acabado en medio de un tiroteo y como habían llegado a que ella terminara con un disparo por la espalda, y se dijo que no era más que culpa suya y sólo suya. Se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente, incluso sabiendo que echarse la culpa no salvaría a nadie ni tampoco perdonaría nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se teletransportó mentalmente a la época de cuando eran niños; la época donde era feliz y no lo sabía. Su mente se vio entre los verdes pastos que adornaban el pequeño campo que era suyo y de su hermana; el campo donde pasaban la mayor parte del día jugando entre ellos. El campo donde jugaban hasta quedarse sin aliento y fuera demasiado tarde como para seguir allí. Donde se abrazaban hasta quedarse dormidos en medio del césped húmedo y donde ella se ponía a hacer travesuras y lo miraba cómplice mientras negaba que ella hubiera hecho algo.

— Siempre fuiste así, Yuka. Hasta hoy en día. Y nunca me negué a ser el cómplice... O el culpable. —

Cuando era él al que culpaban, la miraba y ella rogaba en silencio que admitiera la culpa. Miró instintivamente su brazo izquierdo, cubierto de cicatrices, y miró el pálido brazo de su hermana. El de ella estaba limpio.

_¿Pero de qué sirve que su piel esté limpia, si probablemente va a morir?_

Dentro de él, deseaba haber recibido ese disparo. Se dijo mentalmente que debería ser él el que estaba acostado en esa camilla. Ella nunca había hecho nada malo a su punto de vista-además de las travesuras de las que él era, supuestamente, culpable. En cambio, él siempre hacía las cosas mal. **Siempre**. Él lo merecía, ella no. Él siempre fue el malo, a los ojos de todos e inclusive a los propios.

Se cuestionó si el pensamiento de haber recibido el disparo no podría ser un pensamiento egoísta. Si el estuviera allí, no sólo sufriría su hermana, si no que también sus amigos.

Él ya no sabía que pensar.

* * *

Ella estuvo ahí.

Ella vio cuando su hermano disparó.

Ella notó como la muchacha caía.

Ella miró instintivamente a su hermano mayor, el cual sostenía el arma humeante en manos y miraba sin culpa a la persona inocente a la que acababa de dispararle.

— ¡Lilliane, debemos irnos! — chilló Defoko, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola lejos del lugar donde lo único que se oía eran los disparos y los gritos de los jefes de los bandos. Lily solo se dejó llevar hacia un lugar seguro, sin dejar de mirar a Gakupo el cual simplemente prestaba más atención a lo que sus compañeros hacían de lo que él mismo hacía. Miró como un chico de cabello verde se llevaba a la chica y uno comenzaba a gritarle a su hermano.

Se dejó arrastrar mientras veía el sol descender en señal de atardecer. — Ya casi llega nuestro horario — comentó, como si su amiga no lo supiera.

— Por eso debíamos irnos. —

Lily guardó silencio cuando llegaron a la _esquina._ Logró visualizar a algunas de las muchachas que allí estaban y simplemente se quedó parada, mientras acomodaba se corto vestido negro. Los autos y las personas comenzaban a pasar, algunos ya comenzaban a llevarse a las chicas.

_... Esto es inútil. _Se dijo, mientras uno se acercaba a ella para llevarla a lo que sería solo otra noche más de sexo. Como cualquier otra.

* * *

IA puso su mano sobre la de su nervioso gemelo, el cual llevaba minutos con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada. Ella también estaba mal; la conocía desde menos de un mes, pero era una chica muy dulce. Y si de algo estaba segura era, que ella no se lo merecía. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de IO, el cual solo la miró extrañado.

— Te tengo una pregunta, IO — dijo, en un murmuro casi inaudible, aunque para ella lo dijo en tono normal. —, ¿tú me quieres?

Unos segundos de silencio. Soltó una risa sin humor. — Obvio que sí, IA. Eres mi hermana —

— No. A mi no me convence eso de "eres mi hermana". A Yuka-chan la tratas como una hermana, pero... — negó con la cabeza y sonrió. — Olvídalo. No es nada. —

— Tu pregunta es... ¿si te quiero como algo que no es hermana? — ella lo miró. Él desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza. — No sé que responderte —

Ella asintió. Aunque eso no le daba seguridad en nada; quería saber si lo que ella sentía por su hermano estaba bien, pero el hecho de que estuviera tan apartado en esos momentos no le agradaba. Y que sus preguntas fueran respondidas con una respuesta que no la llevaba a ningun lado tampoco.

Porque ella no lo veía como un hermano.

_Su silencio me daña._

Ella...

_Yo..._

Lo amaba.

_Lo amo._

* * *

_(*) Carrie es una película de no sé cuantos años que está muy buena. Me la vi ayer y bueno, acá está._

* * *

**Iba a hacerlo más largo PERO SOY MALVADA, muejejeje *ríe a lo el científico de Hijitus***

**Como ven, tenían razón; ella no lo odiaba. -se que esto sonará cursi- Odiaba lo que sentía por él x3 (eso es demasiado CUTE *vomita arcoiris*)**

**Neruso:** ¿Nya~? *hace pucherito con lagrimitas en los ojos* ¿P-Por qué? T^T Y-Yo no te hi-hice nada *se va al rincón a llorar* Y gra-gracias p-por la rosa... puedes ser mi nii-san... pero si no me odias... *se pasa las manos sobre los ojos.*

**Neria:** Gracias nwn Qué bueno que te guste y perdónenme por hacer a Gumi la brabucona malvada-por Miku no pido perdón :D (?-

**Tu mejor fan: **Anna-cofcofvioladoraserialpedobearquemeacosaporMPc ofcof- Yuuma es un loquisho e-e Ya te dije todo lo que tenía para decirte por MP xD.

**Alice0623: **Todos sabemos quien es el de pelo rosado-es obvio con las descripciones que puse xD- Galletas de l oque sea mientras se vendan en Argentina-ARGENTINA PASIÓN (?) okno xD-

TU DEJAS TUS SENSUALES REVIEWS ASÍ LARGOS Y TODOS CARA*O ¬¬

Teto es una loquisha e-e Rin es un amorsh. Y con este capítulo tus esperanzas de incesto evolucionarán al estilo Pokemón (?)

Gumiya: ¿Quién quiere abrazarme? ¡APAPACHO~!

KYA~ *abraza a Gumiya*

Si el anterior fue uno de tus favoritos, éste será tu favorito por siempre (?) Okno, si llega a ser tu favorito, lo será hasta que llegue el incesto ~ xD

**Hoy estaba muy floja~ Por eso no respondí largos los reviews~ y Kamirin-chan, sé que estás ahí ¬n¬ lol xD.**

**Y también estaba muy floja para hacerla más larga (?) Prometo que el próximo tendrá, mínimo, 3000 palabras-no sé si lo cumpliré lol-**

**Saludos del futuro n_n/**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Vocaloid y todo lo que tenga que ver con él no me pertenecen.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En un respiro soltado gracias al respirador artificial de color verde transparente, una persona que se mantenía inerte, como si estuviera muerta. Sus cabellos violetas caían sobre sus hombros, cubriendo la blanca bata que cubría su dañado cuerpo. Era una muerta en vida y su hermano se sentía desahuciado, mientras el único sonido que ella podía oír en su estado era el latido de su corazón, que latía en protesta por la agonía a la que ella era ajena. Su pálida mano caía por el borde de la cama, cayendo sobre una mano con más color y más cálida que la propia. Como dormida. Como desmayada. Como muerta.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ella seguía con vida. En un sueño oscuro y profundo, pero vivía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_En un estado de muerte, como si estuviera soñando.*_

Caminó por una sala completamente blanca: no había puertas, ni ventanas. Era grande, casi eterna, y no había mucho para ver además de las paredes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Instintivamente, llevó una pálida mano al lugar donde la bala le había atravesado. Una herida cerrada que no dolía ni tampoco tiraba.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar perezosamente por el lugar, mientras su respiración se oía pausada y costosa. Al contrario de cómo se oía, a ella no le costaba nada el respirar, como si de repente sus pulmones estuvieran abiertos y el aire entrara y saliera de ellos sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

Se acomodó la campera de color violeta al sentir una repentina ráfaga de viento provenir de más adelante. Con una nueva curiosidad, se apuró a caminar cada vez más rápido, sintiendo sus piernas más ligeras de lo normal. Ignorando ese simple hecho, logró ver la primera puerta que había en todo el lugar. Puso su mano en la cerradura y giró el pomo.

Allí adentro, había algo parecido a una sala de estar, con las paredes pintadas de un tono beige claro. Un sofá grande y dos pequeños blancos, rodeando una mesa auxiliar de color marrón claro. Más allá de la sala, sonaba una melodía tocada en piano que la rodeó. Una persona con cabello verde sentada de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Gumiya?

La melodía se detuvo repentinamente, mientras el aludido volteaba el rostro y la miraba de reojo. Se volteó en el pequeño banco, dejando ver un traje negro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? Es decir… ¿qué es este lugar? — preguntó confundida, mientras el peliverde se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella. Él puso una mano en el hombro de ella y sonrió.

— Estás dentro de tu propia mente. Digamos, algo así como un sueño. No puedo estar seguro. — Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del ojiverde, que aún sostenía el hombro de ella. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—…No quiero morir, Gumiya. No aún, no de ésta forma…— ella bajó la mirada, observando la alfombra bordo que tenía algunos detalles en dorado. — Voy a extrañarlos. A los cuatro.

— Hey, tonta, sé que puede parecer difícil — levantó el rostro de ella por el mentón. —. Pero te conozco desde hace años, y eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Sé que podrás contra esto.

Luego de decir eso, le entregó una rosa color blanco y regresó al piano, donde la melodía siguió sonando. Calmamente.

Salió de la sala con la rosa entre las manos y caminó sin un punto exacto a donde ir. Lo único que había luego de haber pasado la puerta blanca donde había estado con Gumiya, era sólo paredes claras y pasillos que parecían no tener final. Caminó, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada, no estaba aburrida.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si se le complicase el respirar, pero fue de solo un instante y se le pasó al toser un poco. Caminó por los vacíos pasillos del lugar pintado de blanco y caminó un poco hasta que encontró otra puerta. Ésta era de un color rojo que resaltaba en el lugar. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sala que parecía vacía como el resto de lugar, a excepción de un banco donde dos gemelos se encontraban tomados de la mano. Los reconoció al ver el extraño color de cabello, que era un color entre rubio y rosado, bastante claro. Se acercó a ambos en cuanto ellos se pusieron de pie, sin aún soltarse las manos.

— IA, IO… — y sintió algo, como una presión en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas, débilmente, mientras tosía intentando recuperar la respiración, en lo que los gemelos se acercaban a paso lento a ella.

— Aguanta, Yukari. Sé que puedes, los cuatro confiamos en ello. — La casi rubia le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándoselo levemente. IO se agachó y la tomó de la mano.

— Aguanta — murmuró él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El doctor y los enfermeros se amontonaron en la sala sin razón aparente, mientras el pelivioleta se recostaba en uno de los bancos, donde apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su nueva amiga.

— Ella puede contra esto, Yukashi.

Él ya tenía sus propias dudas al respecto, pero prefirió no decir nada.

— IA tiene razón. Sólo nos queda confiar en ello — aseguró IO, intentando contener la fuerza y mantener la calma, haciendo que mientras sus puños se afirmaban a los lados de su cuerpo, la ira descendiera lentamente como una cascada de agua fría y terminara por convertirse en una nueva calma que ninguno sabría explicar de dónde había salido.

El hecho de tener a su mejor amiga allí dentro no hacía más que estresarle, incluso sabiendo que sólo era una revisión momentánea del casi muerto que yacía inerte en la camilla, cubierto de sábanas que se suponía debían ser blancas, cuando en realidad acabaron por teñirse de un color amarillento apagado, como si fuera sólo un color que no llegó a ser y quedó botado a mitad del camino. Un largo suspiro brotó de sus pálidos labios y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más debería soportar en su espalda la carga de saber que su amiga de cabellos violeta, en realidad, ni siquiera vivía por su cuenta.

Se respondió que no lo sabía. Y, por el momento, no quería saberlo.

IA, en cambio, se resguardó bajo una capa de nueva inocencia, convenciéndose a sí misma de que Yukari sobreviviría a ello, incluso sabiendo la realidad detrás de aquella sala, donde los doctores fingen hacer lo posible y luego, con una fría tristeza, anuncian la terrible realidad. Pero ella confiaba en que, con un también frío tono, diría que ella había despertado y que estaba bien. Puso las manos en la capa de cabello violeta que tenía su amigo y no pudo dejar de pensar que, si no hubiera estado viendo una película, podría haber hecho algo. Ya que la idea de su hermano había sido ir a pasear ese día, pero tras muchas insistencias de su parte, había aceptado el quedarse allí por el momento.

Una sensación de culpa se abrió paso e hizo un agujero en su pecho, de donde brotó un grito ahogado que nadie oyó además de ella.

— ¿Yukashi Yuzuki?

Los tres dejaron de lado sus profundos pensamientos y miraron al doctor, que tenía el cabello de color rubio y ojos azules. El aludido se puso de pie, mientras se dirigía a paso torpe y tembloroso. Las piernas le temblaban, alegando el hecho de que podría caer en cualquier momento en medio del suelo, sus entumecidas extremidades le pedían que se lanzara al suelo de rodillas para que el dolor se calmara, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras él confiaba en que IA e IO podrían llegar a oírlo, que el doctor sintiera su respiración acelerada y decidiera que ser más directo sería mejor que intentar ablandar el golpe. Se llevó una mano instintivamente al pecho, intentando calmar su dañado corazón.

Confiaba en que todo estaba perdido, incluso luego de que IA le hubiera dado palabras de aliento e IO se hubiera rendido al hecho de que lo único que quedaba era confiar en la fuerza de Yukari. Pero ella era su débil apoyo, como una columna frágil que sostenía un techo, para que no se derrumbara. Ella era frágil, como una muñeca de cristal, y él sabía que a cada paso que daban juntos, él la quebraba sin así quererlo.

Quizás era el momento de que se quebrara por completo.

Llevaba un mes allí. Las esperanzas estaban rotas por completo, tanto para él como para los dos gemelos, los cuales fingían fuerza y confianza para no caer en el hecho de que ella estuviera, prácticamente, muerta. Y, para ser sincero, él tampoco quería caer en ello.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se removió en el lugar, buscando una posición que fuera cómoda, y luego aceptó el hecho de que debía levantarse. Estiró sus delgados brazos y se sentó, mirando al muchacho que estaba a su lado. Se veía algo joven, pero no le importaba mientras le diera el dinero que era por lo único que estaba allí. Comenzó a sacudirlo, preparando una fresca y blanca sonrisa para su _cliente_. Cuando éste por fin abrió sus ojos, estiró la mano. El muchacho gruñó y comenzó a buscar el pantalón, que había salido volando en la noche anterior, en medio de la pasión alquilada. Tras encontrarlo, rebuscó perezosamente en los bolsillos, encontrando una billetera marrón. Sacó lo correspondiente y se lo dio. Ella tomó el vestido, las calzas negras hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y las botas del mismo color. Se puso la ropa interior y se vistió, para luego guardar el dinero en el sostén y largarse de allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Caminó por las frías calles, donde el aire le calaba los huesos y el vestido corto no ayudaba. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a pasar las manos por sus brazos, en un intento de darse calor. Recordó que Defoko le había pedido para ir con ella el día anterior, pero se dijo que eso podía esperar. Desde el mes anterior no veía a su hermano, y tenía que hablar seriamente con él.

Su paso se volvió más firme, mientras se guiaba hacia la casa de Gakupo, y el viento hizo que su cabello ondeara al compás, mientras sus pasos iban en contra del mismo. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luchó para que sus cansadas extremidades no le fallaran y pudiera seguir de pie. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a si misma frente a una casa, que reconoció al instante, y abrió la puerta con un broche para el cabello, que era pequeño. Al entrar, la oscuridad hizo que le diera un escalofrío.

— Lilliane, hasta que te apareces por aquí — oyó una voz fría y seca, cuya procedencia sabía que era de su hermano, pero no supo de dónde venía. Miró a su alrededor, entre asustada y sorprendida, y entonces notó una figura bajar las escaleras. —. Ni siquiera pienses que te extrañé; ya me conoces.

— No vine aquí para charlar contigo, Gakupo… — él interrumpió.

— Si vienes a hablarme de la _niñita_ a la que le disparé, no te preocupes. Nadie me llevará a ninguna parte; los que se atreverían a hablar están muertos y los demás que lo presenciaron no hablarían de ello. Saben lo que les conviene.

— ¡Yo no me preocupo por ti, mierda! ¡Si quieren, que te encarcelen, que te maten o que hagan lo que se les cante las bolas! ¡Yo vine aquí porque me preocupo por ella! — gritó exasperada, mientras él se acercaba al sofá que había en medio de la sala.

— No conoces a la niña.

— Si la conozco. Yuzuki Yukari. Viene de la familia Yuzuki. Tenía dos hermanos, uno murió al nacer. Su madre también murió. Se quedó viviendo con su padre y su hermano gemelo. La conozco porque mamá hablaba mucho con la madre de Yuzuki — dijo, casi en murmuro. Él enarcó una ceja. —. Tú no lo sabes porque te fuiste con papá.

Tras decir eso, se acercó paso a paso hacia la dirección donde estaba su hermano, sintiendo el frío ambiente que le molestaba y luchando por no salir corriendo del lugar, que tan oscuro estaba.

— Voy a decirte algo. Tengo gente amiga en el hospital donde ella está internada. Si me entero de que a ella le sucede algo por **tú** culpa… — lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y sus miradas se cruzaron. Violeta y azulado mezclados, miradas frías enfrentándose. — Te mato.

Lo soltó, empujándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio un segundo. Y se largó del lugar, dejando al muchacho entre confundido y sorprendido.

Caminó entre decidida y aterrada por las calles; sabía en qué hospital estaba y sabía que estaba cerca. ¿Pero la reconocerían? ¿Reconocerían a Lilliane Kamui, incluso sabiendo quién era Gakupo y que era él el que le había disparado a Yukari? Suspiró y, por un instante, el frío quedó en segunda estancia. La preocupación se puso en primer plano y ella no podía negar que se sentía más preocupada por lo que dijera Yukashi que por lo que dijera la misma Yukari. Ela conocía a ese chico y sabía lo defensor que era con su hermana gemela. Suspiró, mientras caminaba más rápido.

Si no te arriesgas, no ganas. Esa era su razón para seguir caminando.

Llegó un momento donde sus botas de tacón fino hicieron que sus dañados pies se cansaran demás y decidió descalzarse, pero al pisar el frío asfalto, tuvo que contener un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior. Quizás no había sido su mejor idea, pero aun así no había otra alternativa; o tener un poco de frío, o sentir un dolor punzante a cada paso que daba. Eligió la primera opción sin dudarlo antes. Y se dignó a seguir caminando, con los pies helados y la mente en blanco.

Cuando llegó al hospital, no sentía los pies y se encontraba completamente perdida. Abrió las puertas y buscó a alguien conocido con la mirada. Suspiró y caminó un poco, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño niño rubio.

— Disculpa… ¿Has visto a un muchacho de cabello y ojos violetas? — preguntó, llamando la atención del niño que vestía de marinero.

— Sorry, I do not speak japanese (Lo siento, yo no hablo japonés) — dijo, con un tono de voz suave y silencioso, casi como un murmuro. Ella lo miró hasta que pudo traducir la frase completa en su mente y asintió, comprendiendo al fin.

— Excuse me, have you seen a boy with hair and violet eyes? (Disculpa, ¿has visto a un muchacho de cabello y ojos violeta?) — preguntó, con un muy marcado acento del país donde vivía, pero lo suficientemente entendible.

— No, sorry. (No, lo siento.)

La muchacha asintió y le dio una última ojeada al niño antes de voltearse. Éste la tomó de la mano.

— Why you are barefoot? (¿Por qué estás descalza?) — preguntó, haciendo que ella mirara directamente a sus pies al oír "barefoot" con tono de pregunta. Rió.

— I'm barefoot because these shoes bother me (Estoy descalza porque los zapatos me molestan) — dijo, con una gran sonrisa en labios. Éste se contagió de la sonrisa y rió en susurro.

— You are weird (Eres rara) — dijo, conteniendo otra risa que se escapaba de sus infantiles labios. Ella sonrió y volteó, mientras él se aferraba a su mano —. ¿Sabes español? — batalló para pronunciar, con un marcado acento inglés.

— Un poco, sí. ¿Por qué? — pronunció con una dificultad que nadie notaría.

— Vi a una chica… Si, entraba en una camilla. Tenía cabello… Violeta, Los doctores estaban pre-preocupados, creo… — dijo, cortando de vez en vez para pensar. Ella pegó un salto en su lugar.

— ¡Thank you! ¡Gracias! — gritó, mientras se iba a preguntar la sala donde se encontraba. Eso era lo que necesitaba saber. Si Yukari estaba alí, Yukashi también, y ella necesitaba hablar con él.

Tras saber el número de sala, subió a paso rápido las escaleras, sin cuidado de caerse, sosteniendo las botas con fuerza en una mano y apenas rozando el barandal para subir. Al llegar, corrió hacia la habitación 143, que era el número que le habían dicho. Al encontrarla, vio dos chicos, probablemente gemelos, sentados en los bancos, que se encontraban alado de la puerta que le extrañó que estuvieran allí. Y, hablando con un doctor, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello violeta, que sólo asentía a todo lo que decía el doctor. Puso una mano en su pecho y se acercó lentamente, intentando calmar su respiración para que no se le notara que estuvo correteando por ahí. El muchacho terminó de hablar con el doctor y se volteó, donde se encontró con Lilliane.

— ¿Lily? — dijo, casi en murmuro, mientras ésta se acercaba lentamente. — ¡Lily!

Entonces, él se acercó a paso rápido a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Ella, luego del salir del shock, correspondió.

— Yukashi, ¿ella no es una-…? — comenzó a parlotear IA, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su gemelo que fue suficiente para hacerla callar. Sonrió con inocencia al notar como la miraba Yukashi y decidió obedecerlo; quizás, él la conocía mejor que ella y sabía sus razones para hacer eso.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Yukashi.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó, mientras ella lo alejaba de sus dos amigos que la miraban confundidos.

— Sé quién le disparó a Yukari… — comenzó, esperando una interrupción que nunca llegó —, fue mi hermano, Gakupo. ¿Te hablé de él alguna vez?

Yukari asintió con lentitud al recordar la vez que le habló de su hermano mayor. Ella lo tomó por los hombros para espabilarlo.

— Yukashi, ¿qué harás al respecto? — preguntó ella, con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

— No puedo hacer nada, Lilliane. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

La rubia negó levemente con la cabeza, para restarle importancia. — Vine a decirte eso. ¿Cómo está ella?

— ¿Ella quién? — preguntó, luego de despertar de su pequeño mundo.

— Yukari, tonto

— Está bien. El doctor dice que avanza rápido y que dentro de poco la tendremos de vuelta; pero son puras mentiras —dijo él, para seguidamente encogerse de hombros. —. No sé a quién planean convencer.

— Eres curiosamente pesimista. No te recordaba así — ella lo miró fijamente y él bajó la cabeza —. Debes estar verdaderamente mal.

—Lo siento, princesa. Estoy bien, ¿sí? —dijo, sonriendo levemente. Ella suspiró y lo abrazó.

— Te quiero, idiota.

— Yo a ti.

Tras decir eso, la rubia se despidió y se largó lentamente, caminando por los pasillos de paredes blancas y desapareciendo en las escaleras.

Se acercó a los gemelos, que no tardaron en preguntar quién era y qué quería (aunque la que preguntó fue sólo IA, pero IO asentía dándole la razón y apoyándola con su mirada), tuvo que decir que quién había disparado y qué tenía que ver con ella.

Luego se arrepentiría de ello.

IO, luego de escuchar la información, salió corriendo del lugar con la esperanza de que la muchacha rubia siguiera allí. Ignorando los gritos de IA que decían su nombre y hacían preguntas, él siguió corriendo. Sintió los pasos detrás de su cuerpo y no se tomó el tiempo de detenerse para ver quien venía; seguramente era su hermana y si no, no importaba. Tenía que alcanzarla costara lo que costara.

Llegó a la puerta, donde vio que ella estaba sentada poniéndose las botas sentada en el suelo, y la tomó agresivamente por los hombros, haciendo que ésta pegara un salto en su lugar.

— ¿Quién es el tal Gakupo y dónde vive?

Entre asustada y sorprendida le explicó las cosas y le dio una dirección; tenía miedo de esa mirada fría y no pensó en lo peligroso que sería. Él salió corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta que sintió que alguien se le lanzaba encima y lo detenía. Vio a su hermana, que lo atacó con preguntas, pero él la ignoró completamente y la tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándola con él. Ella siguió preguntando hasta que vio que estaban en la entrada de su casa, entonces decidió callarse y ver qué hacía. IO la llevó hasta adentro y la sentó en el sofá con brusquedad pero sin hacerle daño.

— Te quedas aquí — le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sintió un escalofrío y lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó. El casi rubio soltó el agarre.

— No te incumbe — le respondió, caminando hasta la cocina. Ella lo siguió, pero él logró guardarse un cuchillo entre el cinturón y el pantalón antes de que lo viera.

— Te acompaño.

— Será peligroso, IA — aseguró, mirándola de reojo, mientras buscaba en los cajones la pistola que había sido de su padre.

— Si lo es para mí lo será para ti — contraatacó, cruzándose de brazos. Él suspiró y le entregó el cuchillo que se había guardado.

— Escúchame. Tengo que hablar con ese bastardo, y puede que no sea muy amigable — la tomó del rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que sus miradas estuvieran cruzadas. Sintió la respiración de ella en s rostro y notó el sonrojo, pero estaba preocupado por otras cosas —. Hagas lo que hagas, no te alejes de mí, ¿bien? Quédate detrás de Mí. Usa el cuchillo si alguien se acerca demasiado a ti y crees que es amenazante.

Ella asintió a las órdenes de su hermano y le rogó con la mirada de que se quedara unos segundos más mirándola fijamente, pero entonces notó que haría algo que no debería y decidió que era mejor que se alejara. Lo vio guardarse en el bolsillo la pistola y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontraban caminando hacia un lugar que ella no conocía, pero al parecer IO sí.

Caminaron durante minutos, en silencio, prestando atención a cada sonido y movimiento que no fuera normal para ellos. IO tenía una mano en el bolsillo por si necesitaba sacar el arma y con la otra sostenía a su hermana detrás de él, se notaba que estaba preocupado por protegerla. Quizás no debería haberla llevado, pero ella insistiría o si no lo perseguiría. Así correría menos riesgo de terminar dañada.

Llegaron a la casa y la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron y se encontraron con un sofá de terciopelo color bordo, y en él había un muchacho de cabello violeta mirando su copa de vino. Desvió levemente la mirada de la copa y observó a los gemelos, para luego sonreír levemente.

— Hoy tengo muchas visitas inesperadas — dijo, con tono frío, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro —. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— No te importa. Queríamos hablar contigo sobre…

— Yuzuki Yukari — interrumpió el pelivioleta, haciendo que ambos soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa. — Sinceramente, yo esperaba al hermano. Pero no creo que ustedes dos sean _el hermano_ de la jovencita, ¿verdad que tengo razón?

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! — chilló IA, mientras sacaba el brazo de IO del medio y se acercaba a él.

— Que carácter para ser una niña. Oye, no lo hice apropósito. La niña se metió en el medio cuando yo apretaba el gatillo. No es mi culpa — dijo, para luego dar un sorbo de su vino tinto que tenía en la copa y dejarlo en la mesa del medio.

— ¿Y si yo te calvo un cuchillo en el pecho? "Ah no, porque el idiota se metió en el medio mientras yo tiraba el cuchillo hacia adelante y se lo clavaba en toda su asquerosa y repugnante carne".

Gakupo sonrió. — Linda contestación, niña. ¿Asquerosa y repugnante carne? Eres buena. Sigue así — respondió, mientras la miraba de reojo y cruzaba las piernas.

— Ella está internada y las posibilidades de que sobreviva son tan mínimas como las que te dejaré yo luego de meterte una bala en la frente — dijo IO, con un tono de voz frío. Gakupo lo miró y se abalanzó sobre IA.

— ¿Qué harás por ella, niño valiente? — rodeó el cuello de IA con un brazo, mientras sostenía una pistola en la sien de ella. IA acercó su mano a donde había guardado el cuchillo pero él hizo un movimiento que logró hacer que el mismo cayera al piso. IA se mordió el labio con fuerza.

— Suéltala, maldito bastardo — dijo, sacando la pistola del bolsillo y apuntando hacia él. El pelivioleta apretó más el brazo para que tuviera menos posibilidades de que ella se zafara e hizo presión con la pistola, haciéndole daño.

— Anda, dispara, IO. Si me disparas, la niña-bonita-ruda morirá antes de que te des cuenta — rió sin humor. IA lo miró a los ojos, rogándole que disparara sin importar qué.

— Por mí y por Yukari — murmuró. Él abrió los ojos de par en par y ella miró el brazo que sostenía el arma. Él comprendió.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, casi imperceptible, y bajó el arma demostrándole que se rendía. Él alejó un poco el arma de la cabeza de la menor y dejó de hacer presión en el gatillo. Alzó el arma rápidamente y el sonido del disparo rompió el silencio aterradoramente, junto con el grito de sorpresa de Gakupo y la exclamación de IA. Ella se soltó entre la sorpresa de Gakupo y corrió hacia el adolescente, que apuntaba al hombre que se sostenía la mano con fuerza. IA estaba cubierta de sangre que había saltado.

— Corre.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Corre, IA! — gritó, sin mirarla, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera. Salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, niño bonito? ¿Vas a matarme por haberle disparado a tu amiguita, por haber intentado matar a tu hermana? Atrévete. Eres un cobarde.

Antes de poder continuar, recibió un disparo en la cintura que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo e IO tomó el cuchillo para tenerlo fuera de su alcance.

— Escúchame bien. No quiero una razón para lo que hiciste; eso no ayudará en nada. Eres sólo otro de esos bastardos que opinan que el mundo está a sus pies y en realidad a todos les vale verga los que les pudiera suceder. No te respetan, te tienen miedo que es otra cosa diferente. Eres un estúpido, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que morirás a mano de alguien mucho más estúpido.

Dicho esto, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello.

_Por Yukari. Por Yukashi._

Lo clavó una vez más, incluso sabiendo que ya moriría.

_Por mí._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella llegó a su casa corriendo, completamente sorprendida Abrió la puerta y se lavó las diminutas manchas de sangre que habían caído en su rostro. Se sentó en el living a esperar, porque sabía que él no tardaría. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor. Por primera vez se sentía completamente sola. Oyó el chirrido de la puerta y la miró, allí estaba IO. Corrió y lo abrazó, y él cayó en sus brazos.

— Lo maté… IA… Yo… — él se abrazó con fuerzas a su gemela, la cual soltó una exclamación.

— ¿Qué?...

— Me siento un monstruo… — soltó.

— No lo eres. No digas eso, idiota. No eres un monstruo, ¿bien? — le dijo, enderezándolo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él apartó la mirada.

— Maté a alguien, IA… —

Sintió que le golpeaban el rostro con fuerza.

— Cállate. No digas nada más.

Y se aferró a él con fuerza, mientras él apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su hermana menor y cerraba los ojos.

_¿Por qué me siento tan mal ahora?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**(*) Una línea de la canción Revenge Syndrome traducida. Una canción de IA.**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Nya~ Me tardé mucho~ Y ni siquiera quedó tan largo como creía. Además, IO mató a alguien sin razón otra vez y se siente culpable. Pff, ni que no hubiera matado a Akaiko (?) Pero supongo que él lo siente diferente… neh. Y eso que yo escribo:B**

**No responderé los reviews hoy, pero GRACIAS. Ustedes saben que los amodoro *-* (sobre todo a mi nii-san Neruso :3) Y Alice0623, abraza un poco más a Gumiya que debe sentirse triste porque no apareció en este capítulo :C (?)**

**Saluditos.**

**P.D: Disculpen mi mal inglés e-e necesité ayuda del traductor de Google porque algunas palabras no sabía :B**


End file.
